The First Ten Years
by willabeth0906
Summary: Takes place between the end of AWE and the scene after the credits. Alternating chapters following Elizabeth, Will and Jack. Please read and review! And for those of you who don't know me I answer all of my reviews. WE JA
1. Chapter 1

OK- a quick explanation – this story will alternate chapters in the perspective of Jack, Elizabeth and Will. It takes place right after At World's End but before the scene after the credits. I'm trying to do "different stories" so feedback and reviews are very much appreciated (constructive please….no flames). Now for the normal disclaimer – I don't own POTC or the characters if I did I'd be rich and I'm not so on with my story….

And please don't judge it by just the first chapter….read to at least 4 or 6.

Thanks….

THE FIRST TEN YEARS…..

Elizabeth

He's gone now. Elizabeth realizes that she'll probably not see him again for another ten long years. The sun had set and Elizabeth has never felt more alone in her life. She slowly turned her eyes away from the sea. She knew she wouldn't catch another glance of him for the green flash had already taken him far away. She turned away and walked towards the chest – The Dead Man's Chest – her husband's chest now. She picked it up and hugged it tightly against her. She could feel the beating of his heart. How strong and comforting it sounded. She smiled as she remembered some of his final words to her before he left, "It's always belonged to you." Yes, she knew it had always been hers down deep inside. She hoped that he now realized that he always had her heart as well. She opened her eyes after all of her thoughts and realized just how dark it was getting. She needed to return to her ship and decide just what she wanted to do next.

She told Tai Huang she needed some privacy and did not want to be disturbed until morning. He nodded in understanding with sadness in his eyes. She would decide at that time what her orders would be. He bowed his head as she walked past him and gave the orders to men for rest and chose those would remain on guard tonight. It was going to be very hard for Elizabeth to sleep. The events of the day kept playing in her mind: her quick impromptu wedding, the death and resurrection of her beloved husband and her short but wonderful honeymoon. She could almost feel his touch when she closed her eyes. He had made her feel wonderful. She had not known what to expect since her mother was not there to warn her of her wedding night but with Will it all seemed natural and everything was wonderful. She smiled with the recent memories as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth woke to sun coming in on her face. It took her a moment to realize exactly where she was. It had not been a dream. She really was Mrs. Will Turner and unfortunately she was to be separated from him for 10 years. "So what will I do with myself now," she thought to herself, "Jack is leaving to search for some kind of treasure with the Pearl and all of its crew. Will is doing his duty ferrying souls. And I'm – well I'm the Pirate King." She smiled – "that's right I'm the Pirate King – I'll head to shipwreck cove. Maybe I'll study the code or just talk to Teague – maybe he tell me of some duty I must do as King."

"Tai Huang."

"Captain"

"Set course back to Shipwreck Cove."

"Shipwreck Cove?"

"Aye, Shipwreck Cove and after a few days of much needed rest for the men, I will inform you of our next stop."

Tai Huang walked away and started to give the men their orders. They moved very quickly and were very efficient. "Maybe the crew of the Pearl could learn a thing or two from my men," she thought, "No, they would never change their ways – not Jack or the rest of them for that matter."

It wasn't long before they found themselves back at Shipwreck Cove. The great hall looked completely different empty and free from the chaos. Elizabeth looked around and thought the room was empty but after spinning the globe around she heard a voice, "it seems so small there but out on the ocean we are the ones that are small."

She smiled and turned to the voice, "Teague."

"And the Pirate King returns. You did good work leading your fellow pirates to victory that day."

"Yes, but it cost me greatly," she whispered with sadness in her voice.

"Jackie told me. I am sorry for what happened to your husband but it was the two of you that saved the life we pirates know and love."

Trying to change subjects because of the tears coming to her eyes, "I was wondering if you could tell me more about my duties as Pirate King."

Teague followed her lead about changing subjects and showed her the code and let her read it. He reminded her that she had declared war against the EITC and while they were defeated in this battle they might regroup or try another tactic. Her main duty as Pirate King was simple she must do everything in her power to protect the freedom and way of life of all pirates.

"Thank you for your lessons Teague."

"Thank you for keeping Jackie boy out of trouble," Elizabeth couldn't help but start to giggle every time she heard Teague refer to the great Captain Jack Sparrow as Jackie.

"I think that as captain of the Empress, we will head back to Singapore and see what needs to be done since the loss of Sao Feng."

Teague nodded, "I'll be here if you should need any assistance My King."

Elizabeth smiled as she headed back to her ship, "King. I do like the sound of that."


	2. Chapter 2

Will

He had left her standing there watching him as he disappeared. He had to do his duty no matter how hard it was to leave her. After all, she wouldn't love him if he was corrupted and became all tentaclely like Jones. She had said she would wait and wait faithfully – 10 years. She was alone now. He knew Jack had left for another adventure and although she had her crew from the Empress; she had lost in one way or another all the people she loved and those closest to her heart. In Will's eyes, they might as well have ripped out her heart as well for that was what had happened just not in the physical sense.

He thought back at the recent events. He had only been separated from Elizabeth for a relatively short time and in that time she had been elected Pirate King, he smiled at the very thought, and she had declared war on the East India Trading Company, namely one Lord Cutler Beckett. Cutler Beckett – that man had ruined more lives than he cared to think not to mention is official wedding day. At least he had made sure the man got what he deserved. Will stopped himself from this depressing line of thoughts. He remembered the surprise wedding and thought how funny it was when he had asked for Elizabeth's decision and she yelled out Barbossa. He was sure anyone watching would have laughed at his expression. She had made him so happy when she became his wife. He felt untouchable that was until Davy Jones. No – he had started to remember the bad again and he shook his head. Remembering the smile on Elizabeth's face when she saw me as Captain of the Dutchman for the first time, that made Will smile. As did the thoughts of how sweet their short honeymoon had been. He had longed for the day that Miss Swan would become Mrs. Turner. He wanted to make them both complete. He wanted to make her feel like she was the most special person on the entire earth and from her sounds and reactions; he had accomplished his goal – several times. She had completely overwhelmed him at times and now they would only have their memories for 10 years.

Having fought off the sadness of being separated already, he found the emptiness creeping back into his soul. He decided to go up to the deck and talk to his father to distract his thoughts of Elizabeth. "Are you alright son," Bootstrap asked Will seeing him emerge from below.

"I will be in time. Maybe 10 years time though."

"I am truly sorry for the sacrifice you and your wife must make."

"What is it Davy Jones would always say – life is cruel?"

Bootstrap nodded his head in agreement. "I just wish there had been another way. I am sorry that I did not help you until it was too late. You should have never come after me to rescue me."

"Father, please. I made you a promise and now I've made Elizabeth a promise. I will return in 10 years and we will be a family once again that means you as well."

"You've turned out to be a fine young man. No thanks to your father. Your mother did a fine job with you."

"That was all in the past. I found you and you are with me now so let's not dwell on it."

Bootstrap agreed and felt he had gotten a second chance at life. He would make it up to his son and would help him in any way he could.

"You know, son, we are going to be very busy for a long time since Jones has failed to do his duty for so many years."

"Aye. And since I can't sleep and I guess I really don't need to sleep right now. We should get started."

Bootstrap took over the wheel and turned the ship as Will conscious directed them to go. They started to pick up souls from the battle with EITC, one of the first was a familiar face.

"Mr. James Norrington. Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman," Will calmly said walking in front of a line of people just brought aboard.

"Will Turner? What are you doing aboard the Dutchman," James asked.

"I am now the Captain. Just before I died after being stabbed by Davy Jones, Jack and Elizabeth helped me stab the heart. Now I must take Jones' place and ferry souls only seeing my wife for one day every ten years."

"Your wife? I take that to mean Elizabeth." Will smiled and nodded. "Then she is alive and well?"

"Yes and I might say thanks to you. She became the Pirate King of the Brethren Court and declared war on the EITC and while Jones almost killed her. He had to choose his victim between myself and her. Thankfully he went after me and she is safe."

"That is good to hear and I truly am sorry that you apart from her like this."

Will not wanting to talk more about his sorrow, continued his duty. "You have a choice," he told those lined up on the deck of his ship, "you can serve aboard the Dutchman as my crew until you are comfortable with moving on or you can move on to the other side now."

Will was not surprised when the answer to all so far had been to move on and be with loved ones but he came to one James Norrington, James surprisingly said, "I want to become part of your crew."

"Are you sure? You would be taking orders from me. Are you ready for that?"

"I took orders from the likes of Beckett. You will be a refreshing change."

"But I also married Elizabeth."

"But you make her happy. She only agreed to marry me at one time to save you. I'm not a fool Will Turner. We wouldn't have been happy with her heart belonging to you."

"Very well then welcome to the crew."

"Looks like about 10 more Captain, shall we take them aboard," a crew member asked Will

"Aye, make ready for more souls."

Will and James looked over to see the first man pulled on board was Mercer. Will was not as familiar with him as James but Will could tell by James' face that this man was not a friendly man. Mercer to his credit after seeing Will at the helm and the scar on his chest - simply moved to the side trying to stay inconspicuous. The rest were pulled out and finally the tenth man started to come on board.

"This one's the last one Captain," the Dutchman's crew man said.

"Very well. Mr. Turner," Will called to his father, "get ready to get underway."

James and Will then turned to the ones just pulled from the water. Will, who was looking at James, saw fury and shock on James' face then turned completely to see that the last man pulled from the water, was in fact one Lord Cutler Beckett.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack

Jack couldn't believe it – he had lost the Pearl again. How could it have happened? He thought he could trust his crew – well as much as one pirate could trust another pirate. He smiled as he looked at the map in his dingy. He had at least protected his "treasure" from those mutineers. They might have taken the Pearl but at least they did not know where to find the fountain of youth. He had no doubt that he would retrieve his precious Pearl and then he would have it all – eternal life and his beloved ship. But in the mean time he needed to find passage to La Florida because he knew he small dingy would not stand up to any storm but it had taken him to another port where passage on another ship with no trails as to his coming or going was easy.

He thanked the Captain as he dropped him off. The Captain warned him to be careful since the last attack by pirates on this town; they killed first and asked questions later. Seemed this town was in the process of rebuilding and Jack saw the opportunity to fit in without much notice.

Jack decided to go to the local tavern; well if you could even call it that it made Tortuga looked like a royal palace. Well at least they had rum, he thought to himself and as he took a huge gulp he coughed. "You call this rum?" Some of the patrons turned to him. Trying to cover up quickly before causing a brawl, "this is more like nectar of the gods." The patrons smiled and turned their backs to the man sitting in the corner.

"May I join you?"

Jack looked up from his drink and tried to place the voice. He could not see the man because of his hat covering his face. "If you so desire friend."

Jack's face was one of shock as he gazed upon the face that had joined him at his so called table. "Anamaria."

"It's nice to see you too Jack."

"Buy you a drink? Well so called drink."

"No thank you Jack. I have my own rum aboard my ship."

"Do you now? And your own ship?"

"Aye. She's not the Pearl but she's mine. By the way Jack, I didn't see the Pearl anchored. Where've you got her hidden?"

"Well see love, once again the crew borrowed the Pearl without permission thanks to my mutinous first mate Barbossa."

"Jack, how did that happen once again?"

"Let's say I was just a little preoccupied at the time and wasn't on board."

"So are you here looking for the Pearl?"

"No. I tell you what I'll be more than happy to tell you all about it back in your cabin sharing in your rum."

"Jack, you've not changed at all."

"It's just a matter of perspective. I've changed immensely. I've even faced death and been called a good man."

"So the stories are true about the fight with the EITC and the Dutchman," Jack nodded his head and smiled, "Come on then Captain Jack tell me all about it but don't think you'll be taking advantage of me just because we're drinking."

"Me? Never love. I'm a perfect gentleman."

"Uh huh," Anamaria smiled as she led the way to her ship.

As they walked Jack took the opportunity to catch up with Anamaria's past, "so you've been dealing with rebels and the likes here?"

"It wasn't so bad until some very nasty pirates came around and killed most of the town's people. Now I try to keep on the honest side – well as much as I can. But I won't deal with the East India Trading Company."

"Aye, now that's something that we agree completely on."

Jack watched as Anamaria climbed aboard her ship. She was right – it wasn't the Pearl but it was a formable ship none the less. Jack stepped on deck and began looking around.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack asked looking at the familiar man.

"Aye, Captain glad you're joining us."

"But I left you in-"

Gibbs cut him off, "Yes but I saw the opportune moment to get away and here I am. It seems I wasn't the only one Jack." Gibbs motioned for Jack to look over his shoulder.

Jack saw nothing and then looked slightly downward, "Marty?"

With that said suddenly Cotton's parrot came flying down, "welcome back Jack." He landed on Cotton's shoulder. The man smiled at Jack.

"Great two mutineers are following me now."

"Sorry captain. We didn't go along with Barbossa and we left him. Decided to join a halfway honest crew," Marty tried to explain.

"I still don't trust you."

"This reunion is so touching but Jack, come on let's have some rum and settle your nerves a bit," Anamaria said pointing the way to her cabin.

"I suppose I'll be needed that to sleep well tonight. However with some of your crew, I might be needing to sleep with one eye open."

"Does that mean you will be joining my crew Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow and that means I have a proposition to discuss with you love, one that we both will want."

Anamaria looked at Jack with disbelief and Jack just sat back and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth

Weeks had past since she had last seen her beloved Will. She missed him on a daily basis and secretly wondered how she would survive the next nine years without him. It was morning again and she was heading to the deck to see the progress on the route to Singapore.

"Captain," Tai Huang said seeing her on the deck.

"Good morning," was her simple reply.

"Cook made good breakfast, didn't he?"

"I skipped breakfast. I'm not feeling quite right today."

Tai looked at her with a puzzled look. "Maybe you should see one of our healers when we get to Singapore? We should be there today or tomorrow."

"Thank you for your concern Tai Huang but I'm sure it will pass."

Tai was correct about when they would arrive and the ship was anchored where Tai thought it was best to stay out of harms way. Elizabeth ordered all but five of her men stay on board. Tai was to accompany her in Singapore and they would return to let the crew know if it was safe for them to go ashore.

Elizabeth and Tai walked to where the Bath House used to be. There was nothing left. It would have seemed that Mercer ordered his men to burn the place down after they had left on their voyage to find Jack. Tai led Elizabeth around the streets taking back alleys because there still seemed to be some presence from the EITC. He opened a door to a small room on a back alleyway. "Go inside quickly," he said as he motioned to her.

Elizabeth stepped inside there were dried plants hanging on the walls and jars of powders sitting on the shelves. A woman appears from behind a curtain that was covering the entrance to another room.

"Where is the healer," Tai asked.

"He was killed not yet a week ago," the small slender woman answered.

Tai hung his head and Elizabeth looked at him, "Tai really I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Maybe I help," the woman asked.

Just then they could here what sounded like soldiers coming through the alley. "Quickly follow me," the woman said pointing to behind the curtain. Elizabeth looked at Tai and he motioned with his head to them to follow. It was a small room and the five of them barely fit.

"Stay here and stay quiet," she said as she closed the door.

They could hear the front door opening and someone asking the woman, "Have you seen any strangers in town? We've heard from our friends that some pirates may have returned."

"No. I know the consequences for helping pirates."

"I bet you do after your master paid with his life." A soldier started to the backroom.

"Be careful there is a highly contagious person back there with what I believe is the pox."

The soldier stopped and looked at his commanding officer. After hearing the conversation, Elizabeth let out a small moan. She thought if they heard it was a woman that they would be less likely to investigate.

"It's a woman?"

"Yes, do you need to see her?"

"No. I don't want me or my men to get sick. Just make sure you find us if you happen to see any pirates."

"Yes of course," she answered bowing her head as the men left.

She waited a few minutes to determine that they had completely left the street. "It's okay to come out now."

"Thank you - I don't even know your name," Elizabeth said looking at her.

"I'm called Li Mei."

"Yes thank you Li Mei," Tai answered. "Captain we must get going. It not safe for us here. We need to sail the Empress far away from here."

"Yes and quickly," Elizabeth answered.

"Wait - you came here to see the healer. He was my master. I know some healing."

"Yes but we must leave before those men come back. The healer was for me but I'm fine really."

"Look I've heard stories about you. Take me with you. I can be useful on your ship if someone gets hurt. Here I may be killed at any time."

Tai Huang looked at Elizabeth and Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement. She thought to herself how nice it would be to have another woman on board. "Men help her gather the herbs and medicines."

She quickly grabbed everything she thought she might need and they were off. Tai led them through a few more alleyways and they almost ran straight into the men of the EITC. "Where do you need to go at the shore?" Tai told her and she quickly led the group in another direction. It was a longer route but a safer one. Before long the group found themselves climbing about their small boat to get to the Empress.

"Thank you Li Mei," Elizabeth said to her as she helped the woman on board.

Elizabeth immediately ordered them to get underway. "It's not safe here for us," she explained to the crew. Li Mei shared her stories about how pirates and pirate supporters were still being hunted by the EITC. Elizabeth might have won a huge batter but just like Teague had feared there was still a war going on.

After a few days out in the open ocean, the Empress found itself in a storm one morning. Tai had awakened Elizabeth early warning her of the storm. She went out on deck. The Empress was rolling to and fro with the waves. Some of the waves were washing over her bow. Elizabeth looked at the storm and the wind direction and ordered Tai to change course. Tai did and soon they found themselves out of danger. The main part of the storm was over although they still were in some rough seas.

"Captain are you alright," he asked seeing how pale Elizabeth had become.

"I'm just a little sea si-" Elizabeth couldn't finish her sentence – she found herself running to the side of the ship losing what little contents she had in her stomach.

"I've never seen you sick before Captain."

Li Mei came up from below just as Elizabeth was running to the side once again. "I know I've never really had sea sickness before but it was a rough storm." Elizabeth was trying to convince herself as much as she was anyone else.

Li looked at Elizabeth and raised an eyebrow then she disappeared below deck. In a short time she reappeared, "Here chew on this."

"What is it?"

"It's ginger root. It will help settle your stomach."

Elizabeth took the root and chewed on it slightly. It wasn't so bad she thought to herself and actually it seemed to be helping her stomach. "Thank you Li."

Elizabeth repeated the same ordeal for the next few days. Finally Li insisted that she examine her. "I've studied under my master for many years. I might be able to help you." Elizabeth finally gave in just to keep Tai from lecturing her any more.

Li followed Elizabeth into her cabin. "I'm sure it's nothing and it will pass." Li nodded her head and pointed for Elizabeth to sit down.

After her quick exam, Li smiled. "I think I know what's wrong."

"It's nothing right? It will pass on its own? Nothing serious – I mean after all you are smiling."

"The sickness should pass after another month or so. But as to it passing on its own – you might say that but it is very serious."

Elizabeth's heart dropped. Tears started to come to her eyes. "Elizabeth – don't worry. You are sick because you are with child."

Elizabeth looked up at Li. "I'm going to have a baby? I'm carrying Will's child. He made sure I'm not going to be alone. I'll have part of him with me every day." Elizabeth jumped up and started dancing around the room. Li couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Oh no," Elizabeth said turning to Li and feeling ill once again, "how much more ginger root do you have?"

"I should have enough."

Elizabeth's smile returned and she continued her dance. She was going to be a mother and Will was going to be a father. She asked Li to leave her alone for a few minutes, which she did. Elizabeth went to where she had hidden the chest away. She whispered to it, "Will Turner you are going to be a father and in less than ten years we will be a family, a complete family."

_Thank you for the reviews so far. They are very encouraging. Hope to have more chapters up soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

Will

Will saw James' face before he saw the man who had just been brought on board. He looked directly at the man and saw that it was in fact Lord Cutler Beckett. Before anyone else had an opportunity to react, James drew his sword and headed towards Beckett. Beckett in return having looked up to see James coming at him started laughing whole heartedly.

"Mr. Norrington, how do you intend to kill someone who's already dead?"

James stopped quickly in front of the man but did not relax his sword. Will stepped up to stand beside James. He gently put his hand on top of James sword hand and slowly pushed the sword down. "Put it away James. It will do you no good. Don't give this man the satisfaction."

"Very well put Mr. Turner."

"That's Captain Turner to you and this is my ship and it is not under your control in any way. So please refrain from taunting my crew or you still could end up in the brig. They may not be able to kill you again but you won't enjoy it either."

Beckett smiled at Turner, "I see."

"Lord Beckett, I must ask you, and not because I want to either, do you wish to serve on this ship or are you ready to accept your fate?"

Beckett smirked at Will and gave him an evil smug glare, "I have never and will never take orders from the likes of you or any pirate for that matter."

Now it was turn for Will to smile smugly. "I was hoping that you would say that." Beckett's smugness disappeared immediately. Will turned to James and his father. "James show everyone but Mr. Mercer and Lord Beckett to their cabins and try to make them comfortable. We will have two stops before taking them to their final destination."

James nodded and took the remaining souls below, while Bootstrap asked Will for instructions. "Take these two to the brig while I take the helm."

"The brig," Beckett said shocked.

"It's for your own protection," Will added, "you are not exactly well liked on this ship." Bootstrap led them to the brig and Will took over the steering.

It was only a few short hours when Bootstrap came to the brig and told Mercer it was time for him to leave. Mercer stood up trying to muster all the dignity he could. He followed Bootstrap to the deck. He saw a longboat being lowered into the water, "climb aboard Mr. Mercer. I'll be taking you to your well deserved destination," Will said disappearing right before Mercer's eyes then reappearing in the longboat.

Mercer climbed down and Will pointed to a foggy patch of land barely seen. "You can row over there," he said pointing to the oars. When they were almost on shore Will ordered Mercer out of the boat, "this is where you will stay and I think it's a very good choice for you."

Mercer found himself dripping wet walking on to the shore. He looked back to see Will but only saw the ocean, Will and the longboat had simply disappeared. He was barely on shore when he saw someone familiar. Yes, he remembered the man now, it was the first man he had ever killed and he was coming at him holding a club. Suddenly the captain of the boat that was to help Governor Swan with Elizabeth's escape appeared - he too was coming at Mercer. Suddenly Mercer was surrounded by all the people he had hurt or killed and they were all after him. But worse yet Mercer saw his own mother and she was giving orders to all of these people. "Hello sonny," she spat at him with an evil look. He could do nothing but let out a blood curdling scream.

Will went down to the brig and started to open the door when he heard Mercer's cry. Beckett's face was now full of fear. "Your stop is next," Will said pointing his hand towards the deck."

"I suppose you think we deserve to be punished," Beckett said to Will heading up the stairs.

"It's really not my place. These are the choices you made. These nightmares in the Locker are yours."

Beckett's eyes were huge. Will could almost smell the fear in the man. Will showed Beckett to the longboat and as Beckett climbed down, Will appeared in the longboat out of nowhere. Will had Beckett row them to a dock and then pointed to a dirty building. It was the only building around and there was music coming out of it.

"Perhaps it will not be as bad for me as it was Mr. Mercer," Beckett said trying to gain his composure.

Will held open the door for Beckett to move inside. What Will saw was a dirty tavern, much worse than anything in Tortuga but as soon as Beckett stepped in a drunken pirated stepped up to him and slapped him on the back while his ale spilled all over Beckett's coat. Beckett looked at him with disgust. "You can buy me another one since you 'caused me to spill," the drunken man said.

"Sounds like a plan to me and he can buy me one as well." Beckett turned in shock to the familiar voice – it was in fact Jack Sparrow.

"No, this can not be," Beckett said then walking away trying to leave the tavern but what he found was that the door had disappeared. Will stood there smiling. Beckett walked over to the so called bar where he found another Jack Sparrow passed out. Beckett quickly looked around. "No!" In this tavern for every dirty drunken pirated there were two Jack Sparrows. He had no where to turn to escape Jack. He walked over to Will, "So this is my locker – to be trapped with dirty, filthy, drunken pirates and most of them are Jack Sparrow?"

Will smiled, "It does seem rather fitting, doesn't it?"

"You can't possibly leave me here – there's no door – I will have no peace."

Just then one of the Jack's came over and put his arms around Beckett. "Let me introduce you to some of my friends and I might even share my peanut with you." Jack pointed over to an assortment of Jacks and a lone goat.

Beckett turned to beg Will to let him join the Dutchman but only found that Captain Will Turner had vanished into thin air.

Will appeared back on the Dutchman and the longboat was secured. James came up to him as he stood along side Bootstrap. "Will Beckett get what he deserves," James asked. Will smiled, "His worst nightmare was very fitting. I don't believe we could have thought of anything better for him to endure. Father," he said talking to Bootstrap, "change course, we have many souls to take to their loved ones." Bootstrap nodded and changed course. Will started to walk to his cabin, chuckling along the way with thoughts of Beckett being trapped with multiple Jacks for eternity.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack

Anamaria watched Jack as he returned to her ship once again. She had agreed to stay around for one week and wait for Jack and he in returned promised her a treasure of a lifetime. He finally returned but he was scratched up from head to toe and from the looks of it had found all the hungry mosquitoes in the world to feed.

"Jack," she said.

"Don't talk to me. God forsaken spit of land. Do I look like a bug's feeding ground to you? Nope didn't think so. Obviously I need to drink more rum to keep them little flying creatures away from me. I think they even found a way to bite me in inappropriate places."

Anamaria couldn't help but start to laugh. Jack glared at her in anger and she tried to control her laughter while the men on deck started to scatter.

"I take it that you had no luck then Captain," Gibbs asked cautiously.

"You would take it and be correct. I'm going below to raid your rum Captain."

Anamaria followed him for a couple of reasons. One she did not want him just helping himself to anything in her cabin and two maybe she could convince him to let her see the map.

"Jack, let me help you."

"NO!"

"Jack, you either let me help you, you give up or I'll have to leave you behind."

"Pour me some bloody rum and I'll think about it."

He sat in silence with his thoughts only moving to drink and scratch his red spot covered skin. He had drank almost the entire bottle before he spoke again. "Rum is not even making these bites stop itching." Anamaria just looked at him saying nothing, "Alright you can look at my map but only you and you can not have it. It'll stay with me at all times. After all love, you've left me behind once before."

"Alright Jack." She walked over as Jack rolled out the map. "The fountain of youth? This was the treasure you had me waiting for you for an entire week?"

"Think of it love – never growing old and keeping your health. What could be better than that?"

"Paying for your passage!"

"Please love just look at it. You know this place far better than I – please for me?" Jack stood next to her taking his hand and gently moved it along her cheek. She closed her eyes. Anamaria knew when Jack wanted to he could charm her into doing anything. So she agreed to at least look at the map and see what she thought.

It only took Anamaria a few minutes to recognize some of the landmarks. "Jack, I think I know where this is."

"Really love?"

"Aye. We can go there and be back in a couple of days. First though we need to sail a little further so we don't have to travel so far on land."

Jack and Anamaria only brought Gibbs along with them when they searched for the fountain. It didn't take Anamaria long at all to get Jack in the general area and Jack soon found the hidden water. They all decided to drink a little. It didn't smell the greatest but the taste wasn't that bad. Jack filled up containers of the water and told Anamaria that he was going to bring some water back for his friend Elizabeth. Gibbs nodded because they both felt for Elizabeth because her husband was immortal and she would be growing old without him. Anamaria and Gibbs swore their secrecy to Jack about the water and vowed to keep what water he took safe and hidden.

"Do you think it worked," Gibbs asked Jack.

"Only time will tell," Jack answered as they headed back to the ship.

Anamaria gave the orders to leave La Florida and head back to the Caribbean. They had passed the main part of La Florida but when it came to a small chain of islands just off the tip of La Florida. Jack spotted something.

"Anamaria look."

"What is it Jack?"

"It's my ship – it's the Pearl."

Anamaria looked through the spyglass and confirmed that indeed Jack was correct. "Yes, Jack. It's the Pearl. They haven't seen us yet but they will soon. But they don't know you're aboard Jack. They don't even know it's my ship."

"Yes love, I know that but all of that will change. I have a plan and I need all of those that Barbossa knows to get below."

Anamaria looked at him puzzled. "Trust me," he said as he smiled, "I have a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth

Elizabeth ordered the Empress back to shipwreck cove. She needed time – time to regroup and think about the implications of her pregnancy. She loved the fact that she was carrying Will's child but it also made her life very complicated – after all she was the Pirate King and her husband was the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. And then there was the major problem – she was not going to be able to see Will for over 9 more years.

Li Mei tried to tell Elizabeth that her mood swings were a result of her pregnancy but in reality: she was going from happy to sad simply because of her husband. She wondered how she would even get word to Will. Would he just have to wait for 9 years to know they had a child? Would he be happy to know there was a child or would it just burden his heart even more? All of these things kept Elizabeth up at night. Oh how she just wished they had been married back in Port Royal as planned and lived their dreams out there. Suddenly her mind went to thoughts of her father. He would never see his grandchild – at least Will would in time but there was no chance for her father. Tears began to fall. Ti Mei knocked softly on the door and Elizabeth wiped the tears away the best she could.

"Come in," Elizabeth said trying to be strong.

"Elizabeth, are you alright? I thought I heard crying when I passed," Li Mei asked as she sat down by Elizabeth.

"I'm fine, really. I guess you're right – it's just the pregnancy and all. Still haven't been able to sleep much and I'm so tired."

"I can give you something if you'd like – to help you sleep and it won't harm the baby. You need your rest – for you and the little one."

Elizabeth smiled, "thank you for your concern but I'll try and get some rest and if I'm not doing better tomorrow night then I'll try it, okay?"

Li Mei nodded and Elizabeth hugged her, "I'm so glad you are here. It's so nice to have another female on board especially a healer."

Suddenly without as much as a knock Tai Huang bolted into the room. "We have company and not friendly either." Elizabeth jumped up and immediately headed for the top deck.

"Ready the men. I've learned not to trust anyone – have them ready to fight – just in case."

Tai gave the orders and the men went scurrying around to their posts. Weapons were given out and they all stood at the ready.

"Tai do you recognize them?" He shook his head, "No and it looks like they are readying their weapons as well."

The other ship was the faster and soon it had almost overtaken the Empress. Elizabeth could see the men and from the looks of them - they were pirates of the worst kind. She doubted very seriously if they would follow the code much less listen to the Pirate King. When they were in shouting distance one of the men from the other ship yelled out, "we'll let you go free – all we want is the chest."

Elizabeth trying to play dumb cried back, "what chest?"

"The dead man's chest!"

Elizabeth's face paled. How did they know? What was she to do? If they knew they had the chest, she knew they wouldn't give up. She turned to Tai, "We fight. Ready the cannons. NOW!"

The Empress' men sprang into action. As soon as the Empress' cannons were ready she gave the order, "FIRE!" The cannons fired with a resounding boom. They had got the first shots off but she knew they soon would be answered. "Tai, we are going to take some advice from Jack Sparrow. We are fighting to run away."

"Aye, Captain."

The other ship responded with cannon fire and the Empress took two direct hits. "Tai aim for their mast so we can get away. They're the faster but not without main sails."

Tai told the men and made adjustments soon they had done enough damage to the other ship that the Empress with her precious cargo were out of range and soon to be out of sight.

"That was too close. How much damage and did we lose anyone Tai?"

"Captain, we lost two men, five are hurt and we need to make port for repairs."

She looked over her battered ship. She saw Li Mei caring for the injured men and the others trying to clean up and make what repairs they could. "Tai, can we make repairs at Shipwreck Cove?"

"Aye Captain, there's plenty of spare parts there."

"Then continue course with much haste. Let's just hope they don't know where we are going or how to find us." Then Elizabeth went back down to her cabin. She felt sick once again. She was exhausted and knew she needed the rest. "Will," she thought to herself, "how am I supposed to do this? I can't be this strong. I need you so badly. I can even hardly protect myself or your heart how am I going to protect our child." She buried her head in the pillow and started to cry. She didn't stop until she had literally cried herself to sleep but her sleep was hardly a peaceful one.


	8. Chapter 8

Will

Will could see the tension between the two, it was unspoken but there. He watched Bootstrap look over a James. He could see sorrow in the man's eyes. "Dad," Bootstrap stopped working to look at his son, "why don't you just talk to James. I know it's hard but after all he forgave me – he really is a good man."

"What do you mean he forgave you?"

"He and Elizabeth were to be married and she chose me over him. He just basically told me to take care of her. He never stood in our way."

"Hmm," Bootstrap said, "I suppose I owe him at least that." Bootstrap went over to where James was working on some rigging.

"Sir," James said in a respectful tone.

"I'd like to talk to you for a minute," Bootstrap said hesitantly.

"Alright," he said while finishing his job. Then James turned to look at Bootstrap.

"Son, well, it's just that," Bootstrap stopped talking.

"Yes?"

"It's very hard for me to know what to say to you. I'm very sorry about what happened to you before while you were in command of the Flying Dutchman."

"You mean when you killed me?"

Bootstrap hung his head. "Yes," he uttered quietly.

"You were not the man you are today or the man you were before. How can I hold you responsible for my death when in all of reality the only one responsible was Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett for that matter? You were being taken over by the ship – corrupted by its captain. If you are asking for my forgiveness, you already have it."

"William told me you were a good man. I thank you for your understanding."

James smiled, "and you have a good son."

"Thank you. I'll let you get back to your work now." Bootstrap walked away smiling. Will had stood at the wheel watching the entire scene transpire. He couldn't help but smile himself. Then without warning to the crew, Will changed directions. Bootstrap started walking towards his son.

"We have some souls to pick up," Will answered without even being asked a question.

Bootstrap looked over to James, "ready the crew for new souls, James."

"Aye."

It took the Dutchman most of one day to reach the lost souls. James pulled them up and Will went over to ask them if they were ready to move on or wanted to delay and serve on the Dutchman. They both were ready to move on so Will gave the orders to get ready to journey to the other side.

Will went to his cabin after asking the men and thought he might try to get a little rest although he certainly didn't require it. When he was almost asleep, there was a knock on his door.

"Enter," he said as he sat up in bed.

"Sorry sir but I -"

"It's alright James. What is it?"

"I think you need to hear what these men just told me. It's important."

"Very well, send them in."

James opened the door a little wider and the two men stepped inside. "Captain Turner – we are originally from Singapore sir. We served with the other Captain Turner – the woman."

"You served under Elizabeth?" Will started to get a worried look on his face. If these were Elizabeth's crewmen and they died at sea, what had happened to his beloved wife? "Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

"She's fine sir. We didn't know her well. She only trusted Tai Huang and Li Mei to confide in but I can tell you what happened to us."

"Continue please."

"We were attacked by ferocious pirates. They were only looking for one thing – the Dead Man's Chest. But not to worry sir, she knew how to fight them and from what I saw after I died – well she beat them and got away clean. Last I saw she was fine and her ship was damaged but not too badly."

"Is there any other information? Anything that could tell me that she was okay?"

"No sir, she'd been sick but I think she was getting better after Li Mei came on board. She's a healer we picked up in Singapore."

"She was sick? How bad?"

"Nothing serious – more like sea sickness from rough seas – I'd say."

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

James opened the door for the two to leave, "I'd thought you'd want to know Will."

"You did right James. Thank you. I need some time to think. I'll be on deck in a few." James nodded and closed the door behind him.

Will started pacing. So because he had entrusted her with his heart, he had put her in danger. His thoughts went back to that one day on the beach – she was going to keep it safe but at what cost. His decision had been made – he was going to find her and protect her. He started to the door when he heard his name being called.

"Calypso," he stated and turned towards the voice.

"Jes, William Turner. You remember me in dis form."

"Of course I do. What do you want from me Calypso?"

"I'm just reminding you."

"Reminding me of what?"

"Your duty."

"I've been doing my duty."

"Jes but you are about to go after your wife."

"I am going to protect her if that's what you mean."

"But ye can not see her for over 9 more years. Ye duty comes first."

"I'll do my duty Calypso but my wife comes first."

"But would she love you all corrupted like Davy Jones? Failing your duty in any way or unfaithfulness on either of your parts will turn you into a corrupted form like 'im."

"So your telling me that I can't even protect my own wife."

"Your duty is to me only. You 'ave been charged wit dis duty and do it you must."

Will turned to argue with her more but she had disappeared. He walked over to a chair and knocked it to the ground then kicked it as he yelled. James and Bootstrap started knocking at his door.

"Are you alright son?"

"I'm fine."

"Are we changing course sir," James asked.

Will didn't respond for a moment then he said sadly, "No, I have a duty that I must do. Stay on course." He opened the door and headed up to the deck with Bootstrap and James behind him. "I need some fresh air gentlemen. I'll be fine just give me some time."

_Thank all of you that have written reviews….it certainly is encouraging….love to hear from some new people as well as my normal reviewers….thank you all again….if I could I'd give you all a hug!_


	9. Chapter 9

Jack

Jack knew that he had to protect himself and his map no matter what so he decided he would make his own map just in case Barbossa were to get the upper hand. He only confided his plan to Anamaria, who helped him make the map. He told her the entire plan and they both set his plan into motion. Anamaria prepared her men and the ship while Jack rowed to the nearest island.

Barbossa looked through his spyglass. He could see a small island and some smoke. That meant a fire which in turn usually meant an inhabitant. He looked and saw someone trying to put out the fire as if not to be found. "Wait," he thought to himself taking a second look, "that cannot be – Jack Sparrow?"

Jack on his part ran into the underbrush as if he were trying to hide from the sight of the men on the Pearl. Barbossa ordered the longboats be made ready and Pintel and Ragetti along with other men would join him to find Sparrow.

Jack watched from his hiding place as three longboats made their way to the shore. He smiled to himself – "this is just too easy." As soon as they landed he left a trail for the men to follow throughout the underbrush. "Hope they like wild goose chases." Surprisingly enough – just like Jack had planned they followed his trail. "Now the rest is up to Anamaria."

Anamaria's part of the plan was dangerous but simple. Take her crew and overtake the crew left on the Pearl. Barbossa had not seen Anamaria's ship in hiding and he had left a small crew on board. Fortunately for Anamaria, those men left on the Pearl seemed more interested in rum and dice than guarding the Pearl.

Without as so much as a single shot, they over took the crew and tied them up. They put them in a longboat and put them where the tide would carry the men to the shore. Anamaria and Gibbs then prepared the Pearl to sail.

"Very well done."

"Jack, you're back. I take it everything went according to your plan?"

"Aye love, and I didn't even have to use me map. Let's get going boys and lady," Jack said smiling at Anamaria.

Barbossa having been led to the other side of the island saw Anamaria's ship anchored. "It's been a trap boys; back to the Pearl with haste." They returned to the side where their longboats once were only to see the Pearl sailing in the distance.

"Pirates," Ragetti shouted as Barbossa threw down his hat.

_Short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it…more to come!_


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth

Elizabeth walked around the deck of the Empress looking at the completed repairs. She had just begun to show and was unable to wear some of her clothes. The crew was now begging to suspect her pregnancy and finally Elizabeth gave Tai Huang permission to tell them about the baby. She just hoped that it wouldn't make her look weak in their eyes.

After her inspections of the ship, she went back to the meeting room for the brethren court. She paced around the room remembering the reaction when she was elected King. She smiled to herself over the thought.

"Good thoughts I see."

"Yes Teague. Just remembering how I became the pirate King."

"Well you did take them all by surprise – me included."

"Yes, I suppose." Elizabeth smiled but then the smile went away and she seemed lost in thought.

"What's wrong Elizabeth? You seem to be in a little preoccupied."

"I'm just tired of being here. Not that I don't enjoy our talks and your stories of Jack when he was young but I long to be out on the sea. Somehow I think it makes me feel closer to Will."

"But Elizabeth, you should stay here. You must think about your safety after that last run in and what about the safety of the child you carry?"

"I know you are right but it's not just me. My crew has been cooped up here for so long making repairs that they need a trip. They are pirates after all and they long for the open sea. I am going to take them on at least a small trip. That should help all of us and then we'll come back to the safety of shipwreck cove."

Teague wanted to argue but he saw how determined she was and after all she was the pirate king. Who could tell her what to do?

It was only two days out of shipwreck cove that Elizabeth's crew spotted them. They flew the colors of the East India Trading Company. Elizabeth's heart sank – she knew that they were still a force to be reckoned with in Singapore but she thought for sure after Beckett's demise that they were done in these waters. She gave the orders to prepare for battle. She knew that they too were probably after the dead man's chest and she would die before she let them get their hands on her husband's heart.

"Well boys let's see how well those repairs truly are," Elizabeth said smiling to the crew giving her bravest face. Her crew yelled in support and readied themselves.

The new commander of the EITC ship who was still new to these waters looked through his spyglass. "There's a woman commanding that ship!"

"Yes sir," his second in command and a survivor from Beckett's ship replied, "she's rumored to the pirate king. Her husband supposedly is the new captain of the Flying Dutchman, if you believe the stories."

"Then she probably has what we seek or knows where it is then. This shouldn't take long at all."

"Yes, sir but don't underestimate her. She's very dangerous."

"Wait a minute," the commander said taking a second look at Elizabeth through his glass, "she looks - she's with child! Ready the cannons – but give the orders – I want her alive and unharmed!"

The Empress and the EITC ship fired their cannons at one another. The Empress took the first hit but it seemed only a lucky hit on the part of the EITC because the next rounds fired at the EITC ship found their mark but no others hit the Empress. Several men were killed on the EITC's ship and the commander seeing his ship was in dire need of help, ordered the ship to retreat.

The Empress' crew cheered as they saw the EITC's ship turn tail and run. Elizabeth went down below to her cabin when Li Mei was waiting. Tai Huang followed her.

"Orders captain," Tai asked.

"I'm afraid this will be a shorter trip than I anticipated Tai. It would seem most of the ships around here are after us – or me I probably should say. It's only a matter of time before our luck runs out."

"But captain – Elizabeth, we will protect you with our dying breath."

Elizabeth went over and put her hand on his shoulder, "I know that and thank you but I wouldn't want to do it needlessly. We will complete this short journey then as much as I hate to say it - back to shipwreck cove."


	11. Chapter 11

Will

Will felt the pull inside him that told him there were souls lost that needed to be ferried to the other side. He made his way to the wheel. "I'll take over now father."

"Aye – more souls to pick up?"

Will nodded his head, "and not that far from shipwreck cove. I hope Elizabeth is not among them."

"She's fine. She can take care of herself Will. You showed her how to fight and protect herself."

"I know but it would seem the world is after her."

James approached the two men, "adding passengers captain?"

"Yes James."

"Will's worried about Elizabeth, James."

"You married a strong woman. She can take care of herself."

"So I've been reminded. Thank you both. Now prepare for more souls – we'll be there soon."

James and Bootstrap left seeing Will did not want to discuss his wife any more. James wondered how well he would be handling it if the situation were reversed. Bootstrap remembered how had it was to be separated from Will's mother and felt for his son but he knew he had to encourage him to stay on his purpose or the consequences would be bad for the crew, Will and Elizabeth and the world for that matter.

When they reached their destination, James immediately recognized the uniforms. Will walked over to the men to give his speech when James spoke first, "these men work for the EITC. This one was a leader – Sergeant I believe."

"I am the first mate on one of the EITC's flagships now," the man said with a smug grin.

"Were," James replied returning the smug grin.

"Just what happened to the lot of you," Bootstrap asked.

"The battle with the Empress," one man answered.

Will stepped in at this point anxious for news about Elizabeth, while Bootstrap and James took the rest of the souls below. "What about the Empress?"

The first mate from the EITC ship spoke, "so the stories are true. She is your wife."

"Yes and if you have harmed her, you won't like the consequences. Now tell me what you know."

"Never. Why do I want to help the likes of a pirate?"

"I'm sure you know the name of Lord Cutler Beckett do you not?"

"Of course, I was there when you killed the man."

"I'm sure you want a better fate then he. He's in the locker and he was begging for mercy the last I saw of him."

The man quickly changed his mind and decided to tell Will anything he wanted to know. "She fine. Well as good as can be expected in her condition I would think. I really don't know since we only saw her from a distance."

"Her condition?"

The man smiled, "you don't know?" The man thought giving Will some good news would save him from the locker so he was more than happy to tell Will, "She looks like she is with child."

Will looked at the man and saw he was actually telling the truth. He turned and walked away in disbelief. "James," he yelled, "take him below as well." Will walked over to the side of the ship and looked out over the water. "She's with child," he said over to himself then the disbelief went away and a smile returned to his face. "Bootstrap see me in my cabin," he ordered and headed below.

"Yes son," Bootstrap said entering Will's cabin.

"Close the door." Bootstrap closed it and waited for Will to say something else. "She's with child, father. She's carrying my child."

"Congratulations son," Bootstrap said giving his son a hug.

Then out of no where Calypso appeared. "Things are not always as they seem, my dear William."

"Calypso," Will's happy look changed to one of solemn, "Father would you excuse us please."

"Son – I"

"I'll be fine." Bootstrap left Will's cabin and shut the door behind him. He was worried for his son but he trusted him and his judgment.

"Alright Calypso, what did you mean by things are not always as they seem."

"You left your poor wife alone and heartbroken. She found herself in the arms of another. Da child she carries be not yours William Turner."

"No you're wrong," Will said defensively with a worried look on his face.

"Am I now?" With her last statement she smiled and disappeared once again.

Will did not leave the cabin for next evening. His father came to check on him but Will assured him that he was fine. Finally Will drifted off into an uneasy sleep. While he was asleep Calypso entered his dreams. Will began to dream about Elizabeth. He saw her cry on the beach as he left. He saw her upset even after a month. She tried to forget her sorrows in another man's arms. She smiled at the man. Will's dream flashed back to the kiss he had witnessed between Jack and Elizabeth. How could you, Elizabeth? Will shouted in his dream. He woke up sitting straight up in bed, covered with sweat. His mind was now filled with thoughts of his wife with another.

Calypso hidden in a dark corner of the cabin witnessed the scene. She smiled to herself and thought, "he's heart is easy to tamper wit. I have only to continue these thoughts in his dreams." She disappeared without Will even knowing she was there.

Will rose from his bed and decided to head up to the deck. He was afraid to sleep, afraid of his dreams. His excitement of being a father had now turned to fear of losing his wife and being on the Dutchman for an eternity.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack

"He's gonna be real mad Jack if he ever catches us."

"Anamaria do you forget who the real captain of the Pearl is? She's always been mine. It's just that she was borrowed without permission, that's all and now she back with me as it should be." Jack lovingly caressed the wheel of the Pearl and Anamaria shook her head.

"Do you think he'll stay on the island long," she asked Jack.

"Naw, not with your boat just there for the taking. He knows we left it there for him."

"But wait till he tries to steer it with no rudder."

"Anamaria you didn't." She smiled coyly at Jack. "You're a woman after me own heart love. I knew I liked being around you for some reason." Anamaria reached up and slapped Jack. "Hey, I didn't deserve that – it was a compliment."

"Some reason – Jack Sparrow. I'll give you plenty of reasons. Why-" Jack suddenly kissed her taking them both by surprise. Once he released her, she reached up and slapped him again, "Guess I deserved that one," he said as she stormed away.

Gibbs having seen the entire scene transpire walked up to Jack, "You certainly have a way with women Jack."

"Well, I had to shut her up and well it worked and she even has left me to myself," he said smiling at himself.

"Yes, two slaps within a short time. Well done Jack." Jack looked at him with a scowl. "So where are we heading?"

"As much as it pains me to say this, we are headed to shipwreck cove. There shouldn't be too many pirates there now and Barbossa won't be looking for me there – he knows how much I hate the place. Just hope I don't run into any surprises there. Hopefully not my father," Jack said his voice trailing off.

Jack kept his distance from Anamaria for the voyage but surprising enough caught himself daydreaming about their kiss. He would look at her on deck then quickly turn his head when she started to look in his direction. She would look in his direction at times and when he began to look her way, she would quickly turn her head as well.

Gibbs, Marty and Cotton watched this game between Jack and Anamaria go on for the entire day. Finally Cotton's parrot spoke up and said "school yard games." The three nodded in agreement then finally grew tired of watching the two.

When the Pearl finally reached shipwreck cove, Jack decided to be brave and go to where the brethren court had met. "Hopefully good ole dad's not around," he thought to himself. He led the way and Anamaria followed behind with Gibbs, Marty and Cotton.

Jack suddenly stopped in his tracks forcing the four behind him to run into each other. Anamaria looked back at them giving them a dirty look. She looked forward to Jack, "What's wrong Jack," then looking ahead she saw a man sitting on a chair talking to someone.

"Hello father."

"Jackie me boy – glad to see you." Elizabeth turned to see Jack and ran towards him.

"Jack – you're back and you've brought your crew," she said giving Jack a huge hug.

Jack pushed her off of him and looked at her slightly protruding belly, "and what's new with you?"

Elizabeth went over to Gibbs and hugged him as well then said hello to Marty and Cotton. She stopped in front of Anamaria. "You remember Anamaria don't you Lizzie?"

"Yes of course. So you're back sailing with Jack?"

"Well I had to give up me ship to help Jack get back his precious Pearl."

"You lost the Pearl? Again?"

"Long story love."

"And I can't wait to hear it," Teague replied as Jack cringed.

Jack updated Elizabeth and Teague on all that had happened up until they came to shipwreck cove. "Now love, it's your turn to tell me what has happened since I last left you with your dear husband Will."

Elizabeth updated Jack as to pregnancy and her last two battles. "So love, the EITC is still around. That's not good news and there are nasty pirates after you for the chest as well that's not good at all."

"Yes Jack but I'm here at shipwreck cove – hopefully only temporarily."

"You must be careful now love."

"Yes Jack I know. The chest can't fall into the wrong hands."

"Not just that love. You and your child will be targets as well. I mean regardless if they have Will's actual heart if they have you or your child they will have his heart and be able to control him."

"Your father wants me to stay here."

"But it may not be safe here either. We need to find out which pirates are after you. After all we don't want them showing up here. I purpose that you come with us on the Pearl. I mean they will be looking for you on the Empress now so let's find out who it is while you're on the Pearl."

Gibbs gently tugged on Jack's sleeve, "two women on board?"

"I know Mr. Gibbs about the bad luck having a woman on board and all."

"No Jack – I was just wondering if your face could stand being slapped that much."

Jack got a questioning look on his face and put his hand against his cheek, "never thought of it quite that way Mr. Gibbs. It will be your duty to protect me from them."

"Well sir, you see-"

"Thank you Gibbs that will be all. Prepare the ship and prepare a room for Mrs. Turner."

"She can bunk with me," Anamaria spoke up and told them. 

"Uh-okay, if you both are alright with that."

"We'll be fine Jack. We'll become great friends I'm sure," Elizabeth said smiling.

"I'm already in trouble. They'll be planning against me by nightfall," Jack said leading the group back to the Pearl.

"Safe voyage son. I'll be here hanging around with your mom," Teague said watching Jack shake his head and leave the room.

"This is going to be interesting," Marty said to Cotton.

"Very interesting," Cotton's parrot replied.

_Quick chapter….don't know if I'll get to update tomorrow but I'll try…hope you liked it – tried to throw a little humor in there…_


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth

Elizabeth sat on a barrel on the deck looking out to sea. "I thought you'd be happier here. What more could you ask for: the open water, the Pearl and Captain Jack Sparrow as your protector and friend."

Elizabeth smiled, "thanks Jack really but I just wish Will were here too."

Jack nodded finding himself surprising at a loss for words. Anamaria overhearing the conversation came up to the two. "He's close by always because he's in your heart. He loves you and trusts you so have faith you'll be together - it will just be longer than either of your want."

Elizabeth tried to be strong and stood up and starting to pace back and forth. "It's hard enough being apart but now with the baby. There's so much I want to do and frankly what's really bothering me the most right now is that I can't stand to be hiding like I'm a coward."

"You're no coward Elizabeth Turner. You never were and you'll never be one," Jack spoke up and told her. 

Anamaria decided that perhaps it would be better to let the two talk so she quietly excused herself and left them.

"You are only hiding so that you can protect your child and Will's heart, don't forget that love. We need to find out who's out to get you and your beloved family and I can't help you if you are in danger in some other part of the world."

"Thanks Jack. I know – and I can't believe I'm saying this – that you are right."

"Hmm, I do like the sound of you actually saying it out loud. I'm right. You can admit it again if you like."

Elizabeth chuckled, "now on the subject of admitting things – just when are you going to admit your feelings for Anamaria?" 

"What? What feelings? She's another Captain and a friend that's all." 

"And was that supposed to convince me Captain Jack Sparrow? Because if it was it was a poor job."

"Don't know what you are talking about love."

"Of course you don't. Jack, she's different and don't let her slip away. I see how the two of you look at each other but you both deny it."

"We don't deny anything because there's nothing to deny. Now back to who's after you."

"You are so infuriating Jack. You can change subject but it's not going to go away and don't forget that Anamaria and I are staying together in the same room. We'll have ample time to bond."

"Oh yes of course, bloody female bonding. Gibbs is right about women on the ship."

"Well just think Jack a few more months and you just might have another female on board," Elizabeth said patting her rounding belly. "Give me your hand Jack."

"What? You're a married woman. What will the crew think?" 

"Give me your hand Jack. Trust me and just shut it for once."

Jack grudgingly held out his hand to give it to Elizabeth. She picked it up and gently placed it on her belly.

"Was that?"

"Yes, Jack that was Will's child alive and well."

"Kicks like a boy - strong and proud."

"But it could be a girl – stubborn and active."

"Well whatever, we must find out who is after you before any harm comes to his innocent child."

"Once again Jack Sparrow you are right."

"_**Captain**_ Jack Sparrow and yet people are still surprised."


	14. Chapter 14

Will

Calypso found herself wandering around not knowing exactly what she wanted to do. She was experiencing feelings she thought were long buried. "No, it couldn't be," she thought to herself. "It must be because he has his duty that reminds me of him." She once again found the Flying Dutchman and changed her form into a dolphin to observe it without being noticed. She watched Will very closely. She could see that he treated his crew with dignity and respect and he got the same in return.

Will called his father over to the wheel. "I sense there are no more souls for now father. You may take the wheel."

"Aye Captain," Bootstrap replied.

"Father please, I'm Will to you – nothing more."

"Yes of course son. Are you going below to get some sleep?"

"I'm going to take a walk around deck first. Try to clear my mind then I'll try and sleep."

"Still worried about Elizabeth?"

"Yes," he said taking a deep sigh, "I should be able to protect her and I can't. I know that Calypso implied that the child might not be mine but regardless – I love Elizabeth and I can't abandon her or the child she carries. I will remain faithful and do my duty to the end."

Bootstrap nodded. He wanted to say more and try to ease his son's conscience but no words came. He knew Will would have to work it out on his own.

After watching the exchange, Calypso felt jealous – here was a man that no matter what he was staying by the woman he loved. He wasn't going to be corrupted as Davy Jones had been once Calypso had betrayed him. It was then that Calypso decided – she wanted a pure love and a good man. She had only seen one man that described that – Will Turner. Yes – Will Turner might actually keep her in line for once in her existence. Now she just had to capture his love and make it hers.

She waited until Will went to his cabin for rest. She let him fall into a deep sleep and then started her plan.

Will started to dream in his uneasy sleep. _He found himself in the longboat with the crew from the Pearl. The scene was familiar with him – it was the first time he was going to Tia Dalma's. The scene played out the same as before, going into Tia's with Jack leading the way. Tia saw Will once again he heard her familiar phrase, "You have a touch of destiny, William Turner." _

_Will once again answered her, "You know me?"_

"_You want to know me," she replied coyly._

"_I thought I knew you," Jack interrupted._

_While these scenes were reliving the past, from that point on things began to change. Tia grabbed Will by the hand and led him to the table. She couldn't keep her hands off of him and her touch – he had never experienced anything like it. It made him feel lost to his emotions. It was almost as with every touch she seduced him a little more._

_He heard Jack's voice, "Will – show her."_

"_What," Will shook his head trying to concentrate, "uh, yes Jack of course." He opened up the drawing of the key. "We're looking for this."_

_Tia was still preoccupied more with Will than the drawing. Jack once again spoke up, "Tia, leave him be. He's a eunuch anyway. Although if anyone could cure the boy; it would be you Tia." _

_Tia smiled at Jack's comments, "You know I demand payment."_

_Jack motioned for them to bring the monkey Jack to Tia, "It's an undead monkey."_

_Tia looked at the cage and released the monkey, "It is not quite enough Jack. I will require more."_

"_More love? No one else has an undead monkey. What more could you want?"_

_Her eyes went straight back to Will, "Leave the boy 'ere 'til morning and then I'll tell you everything you want to know." She walked over to Will and once again began to move her hands around his neck and jaw causing Will to close his eyes and move with her movements._

_Will opened his eyes again quickly and stood up, "Jack I can't stay here. I love Elizabeth, I'm engaged and I'm afraid of the payment she wants."_

_Jack looked at Will, "she has the knowledge that will help you rescue Elizabeth and help me. You have no choice." Jack motioned for the rest of the crew to leave. "We'll be back before you know it." Then they were all gone, he was left standing in the doorway watching the longboats row away. Then he felt her hands on his back and making their way around his waist. She turned him around and pulled him gently inside the room and closed the door._

"_Do not fear me. I'll make you happier than your wildest dreams Will." She led him by the hand to her back room. He could see that it was her small bedroom. Just like the first room there were things hanging from the ceiling and interesting jars sitting around. As he was looking around, she pushed him down on the bed; she knelt on the bed beside him. Her hands began touching his face, his neck, his chest. He closed his eyes intoxicated by her touch – what power did this woman have over him? She moved like a snake charmer, swaying him to mesmerize him. She began to kiss his neck and his chest as she removed his shirt. He never opened his eyes – trying to concentrate on Elizabeth. Then Tia started to kiss him on his lips – he opened his eyes and quickly pushed her away. "I can't do this – I love Elizabeth."_

Will sat up in bed. He was covered with sweat. He breathed a sigh of relief remembering that it was only a dream. He was afraid to try and sleep again – what if he had this dream again or worse yet what if he continued the dream. Shaking his head, he decided to go talk to his father. Maybe getting it off his chest would make him feel better.

Bootstrap was still at the helm. "Father, I need to speak to you."

Bootstrap saw the worried look in his son's eyes, "of course son."

"James," Will called, "take over the helm." James came over and seeing Will's face did not question his orders.

Will and Bootstrap began to walk around the deck, "Father my dreams are very troubled lately. I fear that Elizabeth and I are being pulled apart."

"Son, they are just dreams. Your love for Elizabeth and hers for you are too strong."

Will hung his head. Was he overreacting or were these dreams more. Bootstrap seeing Will's worry encouraged Will to tell him his dreams. Will told him every detail that he could remember. When he was done, Will felt a huge burden lifted from him just for sharing his dreams with his father. "Maybe I just needed to share my dreams to feel better father. I'm just overreacting."

"I don't think you are son, not after what you just told me."

Will looked at him puzzled. "Son, you need to stay faithful to Elizabeth. Hopefully you will stay faithful even in your dreams."

"Of course father, I would never cheat on Elizabeth willingly. I just wish these dreams would stop."

"I think unfortunately they will continue."

"Why?"

"I think Calypso is behind them son. I think she wants you and will get you any way she can – even in your dreams."

"Then I'll just have to concentrate more on Elizabeth. When we aren't ferrying souls, James, you and I can reminisce about her so that she's constantly in the center of my mind."

Bootstrap smiled, "As if she's not already. But if you think it will help, I'll be more than glad to talk about your lovely wife."

Calypso was furious. Her plan had backfired; instead of making Will think about her – he now was concentrating even more on his precious wife. "Fine Will Turner you want to concentrate on her. I'll make it so busy you don't have time to even think you have a wife." Calypso disappeared and made herself appear on the furthest region away from Elizabeth. "This should keep him busy," with that statement she began to change the weather and upset the sea. The sea and the weather reflected her mood – furious and dangerous. Soon sailors found themselves in storms like they never had seen. Many souls were being lost and Calypso just smiled.

Will having felt better after his talk with his father suddenly felt the pull of souls lost at sea. He walked over to the helm, "thank you James. It seems I must take the helm."

"Lost souls," James asked.

"Yes," Will stated then he stopped talking and began acting as if he were in pain.

"Will are you alright?"

"James – there are many lost souls and they are all over. I've never felt the pull of lost souls like this. Make the crew ready – we are going to have many passengers and may trips to the other side."

"A huge naval battle?"

"Maybe James but it would seem strange that it is in so many different places and all at the same time."

Bootstrap joined them at the helm, "is everything alright?"

"We're going to be very busy father and from the feel of it for a very long time."


	15. Chapter 15

Jack

The Pearl arrived in Tortuga in the dead of the night. Since Jack was after information, he did not want the Pearl seen just yet. He had the Pearl anchored in a nearby cove and readied two longboats to take him and some of his men to shore. He had told Gibbs, Marty and a couple others to go with him to Tortuga but when it came time for Jack to leave there were two more waiting at the boats.

"And just where do you think you two you are going," Jack asked looking at Anamaria and Elizabeth.

"We're going with you of course," Elizabeth replied with a stern voice.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too – watch us Captain Sparrow."

"Are not – Captain – my ship – my decision."

"Are too – King – remember? You help make me King."

"Don't remind me and I hate it when you do that you know."

Elizabeth smiled having won the battle. "Look – Mrs. Turner – your majesty – whatever. If you are going, you are doing it my way. You'll stay out of sight with Anamaria and Gibbs and I'll come get you when I get the information we need – savvy?"

"Agreed," Anamaria spoke up and answered for them both. Elizabeth gave her a unfriendly look, "in your condition, you need to stay out of sight and out of harms way. Not just for you, think of your baby."

Elizabeth's face softened. She realized how much these people cared about her and her unborn baby. "Agreed," she said to Jack with a smile.

There ride to Tortuga was a quiet one and when they reached shore Jack left two men at the boats. Then he made sure Elizabeth, Anamaria and Gibbs were hidden in the shadows until he found a room out of the way that he secured for the night. He showed Elizabeth, Anamaria and Gibbs to the room. "Mr. Gibbs, you will stay here and guard our female guests. Marty you're with me."

"I can take care of myself -" Elizabeth started to argue.

"My rules remember – you agreed – it is my way – _King_."

Elizabeth was stewing but she nodded her head in agreement. Jack and Marty left them in the room and started heading to the taverns. "One thing you can count on in this town is drinking and loose tongues," he said as he walked to the first tavern. After several hours and several taverns, Jack had almost given up. He decided to try the roughest of the taverns – not one of his favorite places but he hoped to blend in. He and Marty found a table near the back corner. It was dimly lit but he had a good view of the bar and could hear many of the patrons.

"Captain will control da seas wit it. 'e says. Captain always been right 'fore," a tall muscular built man with dark hair and dark eyes said to another man.

"But what if 'e can't find da heart?"

"Then Captain says da woman will do and she's wit child. So if we catch 'er after 'avin the baby. We can just take da baby."

"So any one- da heart, woman or baby and Captain gets what 'e wants?"

"Yup. We jus gots to find 'er. She's da key to it all and Varius Laird always gets what 'e wants."

Marty looked at Jack. Jack's face was deathly pale. "Marty go back to the boats now go back with one of the men and order the Pearl to be ready to sail. We're leaving here tonight."

Jack and Marty walked outside, a strong wind began to blow. Lightning crossed the sky and angry storm clouds could be seen when the lightning lit up the sky. "Not the best sailing weather Captain," Marty said as they rain began.

"But we don't have a choice. We must get out of here before they discover Elizabeth or us for that matter. Now go!"

Marty made it to the longboat in no time at all. He told one of the men to shove off with him immediately. The man asked what was wrong and Marty explained to him that they must get the Pearl ready and that Varius Laird was after Elizabeth, the heart or Will's child. The man rowed as fast as he could but the storm had kicked up some large waves. The man began to feel sick. Marty took over the rowing and the man leaned over the side to be sick as a wave hit the boat. Before Marty had a chance to react the man was overboard. The man quickly sank and although Marty looked around for him it appeared that the sea had claimed another soul. Marty rowed faster and more determined than ever. He had to reach the Pearl, warn the crew and ready the ship to sail.

Jack hurried down the now muddy streets. As he ran, it seemed the storm was increasing. He finally reached the outskirts of town and found the room where he had left his friends. He slowed as he reached the door because is was now open and blowing open and shut in the wind. Walking inside the room, he let his eyes adjust to the dim candle light. He could see no one in the room. "Elizabeth. Anamaria. Gibbs." There was no answer. He started to head towards the candle when he tripped over something – rather someone. "Gibbs. Gibbs," he said picking up the man's head in his lap, "what happened?"

Gibbs started coming to and let out a small moan, "Jack? Jack – where's Elizabeth and Anamaria?"

"I want to know that myself?"

"We were attacked. They grabbed the women and knocked me on the back of the head. I remember something about Laird giving them a reward and they had to hurry because he was setting sail tonight. That's all I heard before I passed out."

"Wonderful. Well get up. We must be quick and get back to the Pearl. We may be in for more than we bargained for this time old friend. And we are going to need some help."


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth

Elizabeth woke up in a strange bed, if you could call it that. She heard a small moan and tried to see where it was coming from in the dim light of a small candle. She slowly looked around in the small room. She could barely make out Anamaria's outline in the corner of the room in the floor. She slowly sat up rubbing her hurting head. She made her way over to Anamaria and carefully touched her shoulder. "Anamaria are you alright?"

Anamaria said a very soft, "I'm not sure. Elizabeth. Are you alright? Is the baby ok?"

"Yes. Yes, I think so. They hit me over the head but other than a wicked headache, I suppose I am fine. And the baby is still active."

"I have a nasty cut on my head I'm afraid or at least from the feel of it – it must be."

Elizabeth scrounged around and found a small table in the opposite corner with another candle. She lit the other candle and brought it closer to Anamaria. Looking at her, she could see a gash on her forehead that was still bleeding. Seeing nothing else around she went over to the cot and ripped away some of the bedding to use as a bandage. She tied it tightly around Anamaria's head. "That should help with the bleeding."

"Do you know where we are Elizabeth?"

"No, but we are obviously at sea from the feel of it. And it's not the Black Pearl."

"Aye, do you know who those men were?"

"No, but there were so many and it happened so fast. One of the swords came close to hitting the baby. I guess that's when I got so distracted that they hit me from behind."

"What happened to Gibbs," Anamaria asked seeing that they were alone in the room.

"I don't really know. I was out before him. Last I saw he was fighting three of them."

"You don't think that-"

"No," Elizabeth said cutting her off, "we can't think that way. He must be alright. He might have even escaped and went for help."

"I do hope you're right." Anamaria began to get up and started to walk towards the door. Her legs were a bit shaky and Elizabeth insisted that she sit down. She and Elizabeth were sitting on the edge of the cot when the door swung open.

"They be awake Captain," a man yelled. He stood in the doorway looking at the two women and smiling.

Soon heavy footsteps were heard coming nearer and the man cleared the doorway so the Captain could gain entry.

"Welcome aboard ladies," he said. Elizabeth and Anamaria looked at him. Elizabeth thought that he was shorter than Will but much stockier. He wore a heavy black beard and mustache but his hair was slightly shorter than Will's and much stringier. His face was not ugly except he carried a large scar that began on his forehead and continued between his eyes and ended on his left cheek. While she dared not say it out loud, Elizabeth wondered how close he had come to losing his left eye.

"Just who are you and what do you want with us," Elizabeth questioned.

"I am Captain Varius Laird and all I wanted was the chest," seeing that Elizabeth was about to protest he held up his hand, "but you will do just fine Mrs. Turner- you or your child that is." Elizabeth's hand went unconsciously to her belly.

"Why did you take her too then? And is the man that was with us alive?"

"Full of questions aren't we? She's here to help you in childbirth – otherwise she'd already be dead. As for the man, I don't know what kind of shape my men left him in. It was you that we were after. We had gone to Tortuga to try to get information and what a surprise that you basically delivered yourself to me." He smiled in a wicked way that gave both women goose bumps.

"You can't keep us here forever," Anamaria snapped back.

"I don't have to – if you two can't behave yourselves and do as you're told – well once this child is born – I'll have no more use for either of you." His wicked smile had disappeared and a man came and stood behind the Captain. "Go ahead," Laird ordered. The man threw two pieces of bread on the cot and sat a jug of water on the small table. "Enjoy," Laird said as he slammed the door shut.


	17. Chapter 17

Will

How could a dead man be exhausted? Will couldn't understand how it was possible but he was glad that finally it appeared that the rate of souls lost at sea was finally slowing down. "I'm going below, Father. You have the helm. James, you need to get some rest as well."

"But son will you sleep?"

"No, I don't want to dream but I need some time alone."

James started to follow Will down the stairs when Will stopped. "What's wrong Will?" Will turned and James could see it in his face. "More souls, right?" Will nodded and they both turned around and headed to the helm.

"I'll take over once again father." Bootstrap stepped away letting Will turn the helm as he steered the boat towards their destination. The Dutchman reached their destination and when coming up from below, the men looked around.

"I know this place," James said.

"There," Will pointed as Bootstrap helped the man on board.

"We're near Tortuga," James acknowledged.

"Yes," the man said, "I fell off a longboat trying to get to the Pearl during a storm. I can't swim." He lowered his head, "some pirate – can't even swim."

"You say you were going to the Pearl," Will asked anxiously. 

"Yes," the man said looking up, "I was going with Marty to warn them and make ready to sail."

"Warn them? Of what?" Will was now joined by both James and Bootstrap.

"I don't know much because it was Marty that was with Captain. Marty told me – we had to leave quickly because Laird – Varius Laird I think he said was after Mrs. Turner."

"Is she alright?"

"I – I don't know. Captain just wants to keep her and her baby safe. Marty said for a friend of his."

"Haven't been on the Pearl long, have you," James said smiling.

"Uh – no sir."

"This is Mr. Turner," James said pointing at Will, "Elizabeth's husband."

"The child," Will began, "did they say whose child it is?"

"Sir?"

"The child – who is the father?"

"I don't understand sir? You are the father. At least that is what Elizabeth told Captain Sparrow. I overheard her talking to her belly one day. She kept saying something about if you're a boy – I want to name you after your father William."

Will closed his eyes and a look of relief came on his face. He looked over to Bootstrap and James and gave them both a smile, which they both returned.

"I need to ask you a question sailor – Do you fear death?" Will said in a gentle tone.

"No sir."

"Then James would you show this man to his quarters. We'll be heading to the other side and then we're coming back to search for Elizabeth and Jack."

"Son – we can't."

"I know but if I can do it between my duties. I need to protect her from this Laird. Find out what you can from this man from the Pearl – we need to know where Jack was going to take her."


	18. Chapter 18

Jack

It took Gibbs, Jack and the other crewman some time to get back to the Pearl. There was an awful storm that had come out of no where and almost capsized their longboat on more than one occasion. Jack was glad when he finally stepped foot on the Pearl.

"Marty, are we ready to sail?"

"Aye, sir but we lost one man when I was coming back in the longboat Captain."

"Are you sure he's lost?"

"Aye."

Jack removed his hat and bowed his head for a moment. He then placed his hat back on and ordered Gibbs to meet him in his cabin. "Cotton, take us out to open sea and hopefully away from this storm but not too far from it. I'll be bringing you a more direct heading soon." Jack then made his way to his cabin with Gibbs right behind him. Jack walked in and grabbed a blanket to wrap around his soaked body. He looked over at Gibbs and then looked around the room. He saw a small rag on the table. Picking it up, he threw it over to Gibbs. Gibbs caught it against his chest and looked at it. The rag wasn't big enough to cover half of his chest. Jack looked over at him, "You're welcome. After all can't have you dripping all over me floor."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and smiled at Jack. "So what's your plan Jack? How can we go after this Laird?"

"As I'm sure you heard me before, when I did in fact tell you that I did in fact have a plan of action or a thought at least."

Gibbs looked at him confused then nodded, "Pray tell your plan."

"I told you we needed to get the help of an old friend."

"Yes Jack I remember," Gibbs said getting irritated at this point.

"We're going to find Mr. Will Turner. He's the only one who can help us at this point."

"Your going to find Will, Captain of the Flying Dutchman, who could be anywhere in this world or the next."

"Yup."

"And how do you think Will is going to act once he finds out that Elizabeth was under our protection when she was kidnapped."

Jack played with the bead in his beard, "hadn't really thought about that but you were the one watching her and besides Will hasn't been able to control her or protect her either. Couldn't be all that mad – right?"

"I guess if you look at it that way Jack. At least we can hope but how are we going to find Will."

"Easy, we just need someone to die – at sea."

"Oh and I'm sure the men will be lining up for that job Jack."

"Of course not – let's just follow the storm from a distance and see if it claims any more lives."

Gibbs nodded, "so we're following a storm?"

"A storm."

The Pearl followed the storm for two days before finally they saw another ship. "The fools are sailing right in the middle of the storm," Marty said pointing from the crow's nest.

"Aye, stay outside of the storm Mr. Cotton. Marty keep an eye on that ship. See if she loses any crewmen or breaks apart there's a reef up ahead and they're headed straight for it."

It wasn't long before Marty yelled to the deck, "she's breaking apart!"

"Alright men shouldn't be too long, keep a watch for the Flying Dutchman."

Sure enough after a few hours, the Flying Dutchman broke the surface of the water. Cotton immediately changed course and headed straight for the Dutchman. The storm seemed to have cleared as soon as the Dutchman had arrived.

"Will!" Jack yelled to the vessel.

Will turned and saw Jack aboard the Pearl. He instantly appeared before Jack. Jack jumped back surprised.

"Sorry Jack, I kind of thought you'd know I'd come over that way."

"I'm still not quite used to that aspect of your life."

"I assume you're here about Elizabeth."

"You know?"

"I know that you are keeping her safe some pirate name Laird is after her."

"Well, you know how stubborn your wife can be."

"Yes Jack."

"And you know how she always wants to do things her way."

"Jack- tell me now."

"She's been kidnapped along with Anamaria by Laird." Jack shrank back waiting for Will's anger to surface.

"You lost my wife, Jack?"

"Only temporarily. That's why I'm here looking for you."

"I'm not sure how much help I can be seems Calypso has been making sure that I have no time to help Elizabeth; although she seems to be slowing down a bit."

"Look Will, we can look together for her and when you are called to ferry a soul then you do your job and I'll keep looking."

"I suppose – but do you have any clue to where they might be?"

"No but as Captain as the Dutchman, my guess is that you'll run up on some of his handiwork before long. He's not exactly the kindest of men."

"Alright Jack, somehow I'll find you if we have to separate."

"Look for us at Shipwreck Cove."

"Of course Jack. Now how was Elizabeth the last time you saw her?" Jack put his hand on Will's shoulder with a smile. He led him to his cabin where he told him about Elizabeth and the baby. Will also told Jack about everything that he believed Calypso was behind. It soon became time for the two men to part.

"We'll find her Will."

"I'm counting on it Jack," Will said as his disappeared and reappeared on the Dutchman.

"I'll return after taking these souls to the other side. Be careful Jack."

"Aren't I always," Jack said as he tripped over a line on the deck. Will smiled and the Dutchman disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19

Elizabeth

Elizabeth and Anamaria had endured their prison for what seemed months. Days had started to run together. Sometimes they were not allowed out of their tiny room – they even lost track of day and night at times. Laird didn't mistreat them so far as physical punishment except for the fact their diet was lacking. Anamaria gave the best and biggest portions to Elizabeth and Elizabeth's child did not seem to suffer for it. Elizabeth's belly was growing fast and they both knew that it wouldn't be long before three would be sharing the room.

They had very little information to go on – they only got bits and pieces from the crew. Laird was still trying to come up with his best plan to control Will by using Elizabeth or the baby. He was also trying to figure out how to get word to him that he in fact had them as his prisoners. Elizabeth and Anamaria's biggest hope came when they heard one of the crew tell another that someone was searching for the women but it wasn't Will. Anamaria guessed that it must be Jack.

One day when Elizabeth and Anamaria were allowed to walk around on the deck, which was only allowed when they were on open sea with no other ships in sight. They had only completed half of their normal walk when Elizabeth doubled over.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"I don't think so," she said as she found herself standing in a small puddle.

"But it's still too early."

"Well tell that to this baby! Remember this is a Turner baby – he or she doesn't want to be told what to do."

"Sailor," Anamaria ordered, "get over her and help me get her below to our room." The man looked up at Captain Laird at the helm, who nodded and motioned for the man to help Elizabeth. They began their decent down the steps Elizabeth practically collapsed and the man carried her the rest of the way. "Get me some clean water and clean cloths and be quick about it!" The man did as Anamaria ordered and quickly returned with the requested supplies.

"Captain says I'm to stay outside the door but get you anything you need."

"How kind of the Captain," Anamaria yelled in her most sarcastic voice. "Elizabeth," she said trying to calm her, "how you doing?"

"I could be better but," Elizabeth let out a small yell as another contraction racked her body, "I'll be fine."

Anamaria tried to help Elizabeth as much as she could. She had been in labor most of the day and now it was night. Anamaria tried to reassure Elizabeth but the fear in her heart grew stronger with every contraction. She knew Elizabeth had not been fed properly and didn't have the strength to stand much more labor. Elizabeth finally felt the urge to push and Anamaria gave her a piece of wood to bite down on.

It seemed like hours but with everything considered it went fairly fast. Soon Elizabeth had delivered a healthy and quite large for being early – a baby boy. Anamaria wrapped him up and handed him to Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled weakly.

"Anamaria. Take care of William."

"Elizabeth you'll be taking care of him. I'll help you."

Elizabeth fell asleep and Anamaria picked up the baby and held it. She knocked on the door and asked the sailor if there was any livestock on board. Laird overheard the question.

"We have a goat for milk, if that's what you're asking," Laird responded. He pushed open the door and looked at Elizabeth lying in bed. "Why isn't she going to feed her baby?"

"She's too weak – from the lack of food and she's lost a lot of blood."

"Is she going to die?"

"I don't know – maybe if we can get some food down her to build up her strength."

"Captain there's a ship coming up fast," Laird's first mate told him interrupting the conversation.

Laird could see that Elizabeth was still losing blood. "Bring her," he ordered.

"Where are you taking her," Anamaria protested.

"She's of no use to us now. You take care of the baby."

"You can't-"

"I can't what? Careful or I'll have no use for you either and then no one will take care of that screaming brat."

Anamaria stopped and tried to calm the baby as the sailor walked in and picked Elizabeth up from the cot. He walked out of the room and as the door was being shut Anamaria heard Laird give the order that she knew he would live to regret.

"Throw her overboard."

_Ok – I know it's leaving on a cliffhanger sad note but hang in there. There's more to come!_

_Thank you all that have been reviewing – it does inspire me!_


	20. Chapter 20

Will

"I thought my duty might have slowed some by now father so that I can find Elizabeth and protect her from this Captain Laird." Will felt the pull of souls lost on the sea and tried to ignore it.

"Your duty comes first Will. You know that."

Will started to get angry – fighting the urge to find the lost souls waiting for the Flying Dutchman to take them to the other side. "I can't take it any longer – set a course for Tortuga. I'll start there and if I can't find Elizabeth maybe we'll find Jack and he'll have news by now." It wasn't even nightfall yet and Will began to feel somewhat different. He looked at his crew – they had become sluggish and had started fighting amongst themselves. James approached Will with Bootstrap close behind.

"Will something's happening to all of us. Can you feel it? Even your color is grey not the bronze it was yesterday."

"Yes, James. I feel the change. I guess ignoring my duty will punish us all. As much I want to find Elizabeth – I can't find her and become a monster like Jones. I'll take over the helm – we'll resume our duty immediately."

Will and his crew picked up the lost souls and readied them for their journey to the other side. Will looked out to sea and a single tear fell down his face. Bootstrap walked over to the lone figure. "Are you alright son?"

"Something is wrong with Elizabeth. I can feel it. It was if she were a soul lost at sea and I wanted to go to her as much as for my duty as for myself."

"It must still be the effects of trying to see her and letting your duty go."

"I'm not sure – but I am sure that something is terribly wrong with Elizabeth. I just need some time alone I suppose to sort it all out. I'll be in my cabin."

Bootstrap nodded and watched Will as he went below. He knew no words would be a comfort to his son. He knew personally of the price of being separated from your loved ones even if you were doing something you loved. He had lived that life but those were his choices – this was not Will's.

Will could sense something as soon as he put his hand on the handle to his cabin. He opened it slowly letting his eyes adjust to the darkness.

"I know you're here."

"Do ye now?"

"What do you want from me Calypso? I went back to my duty even though I wanted to find my wife."

"Ah – your wife. Dat is why I am 'ere."

"You're here about Elizabeth?"

"Jes, I am sorry to say I bring sad news."

"Sad news?"

"A pirate captured 'er and kept 'er until it was time for 'er child to be born."

"MY child you mean."

"Very well – YOUR child. Da baby was born wit out a midwife or da such. Da child was stillborn."

Will felt his legs giving out and sat down quickly on his bed. "My child is dead?"

"Aye. Your son was born dead."

Tears tried to come to Will but the shock was too much, "and Elizabeth?"

"She lost too much blood and after losing 'er son. Well – it gave 'er no reason to live. She felt she let you down."

Will stood up angrily, "and why should I believe you. You lied to me when you said the child was not mine."

"You know. You felt the pull of her soul. The only thing stopping her from being ferried to the other side by you is that she died on land."

Will was confused. He had known that something was terribly wrong and he had felt the pull just like another soul but it was Elizabeth. As much as he hated to admit it – everything Calypso had said made sense. Will walked over to his window looking out to sea as the tears started to flow. He did not know which he was feeling more – anger or sorrow. He had failed Elizabeth and according to Calypso sadly Elizabeth thought she had failed him. He punched the wall next to the window. Calypso slowly walked over to him and put her arms around his shoulders and began to kiss his neck.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Will. Maybe I can help-"

"I don't need your help." Will turned away from her moving towards the center of the room.

"All this sorrow and anger – I could help you get over it." Calypso began circling around Will caressing his face with her hand. She had hoped to take all his emotions and turn it into passion towards her.

"You will need me help. I can make you forget all the sorrow. I can make you forget Elizabeth."

"I could never forget my wife!"

"I could erase those memories so dat you would not have to suffer."

"I need to be alone. Leave. NOW!"

"Very well," Calypso made one finally pass circling Will and dragging her hand across his chest, "I will go now but you will be wanting me soon."


	21. Chapter 21

Jack

"Tell the men to prepare to board," Jack yelled to Gibbs. He had Laird just where he wanted him. The Pearl's speed was no match for his ship, after all the Pearl had the wind advantage. They were coming up fast and Jack wanted to get Elizabeth and Anamaria back quickly and safely.

"Jack looks like their trying to throw something overboard," Gibbs yelled pointing to Lairds ship and the commotion happening on the other ship deck.

Jack looked over at the ship. They had her all of the good fighters on the Pearl stood ready to board Laird's ship. They were now within reach when Jack suddenly yelled to Gibbs, "that's not a something they're throwing over. It's a someone and it looks like Elizabeth. Gibbs bring the Pearl around." Before he could think twice about what Jack had said – Jack had jumped in the water and started swimming towards Elizabeth.

Laird watched as the ship with black sails turned around. He had watched a man jump overboard to go after his former prisoner. His first mate smiled, "just like you thought Captain. That should slow them down enough to lose them in this fog bank." Laird smiled and walked down below. He needed to check on the baby and the baby's new guard. That baby was his control over the Dutchman and nothing could happen to the baby if he were to succeed in his plan.

Jack hadn't hesitated. He had quickly dropped his sword and jumped in the water. But when he came up for air and looked around but didn't see Elizabeth. He quickly dove under the water and saw her sinking deeper. Swimming for all his might, he reached Elizabeth and pulled her up to the surface with him. He began to tread water and held up the unconscious Elizabeth as he waited for the Pearl to complete her turn and rescue them.

Marty yelled and pointed at the two in the water and Gibbs threw them a line. Jack looped the line around the both of them just as Elizabeth started to come around, "Jack? Jack – where am I? Is this a dream?"

"No love, it's not a dream or else there'd be rum. Just hold on to ole Jack and we'll be on the Pearl before you know it." Elizabeth put her head on Jack's shoulder and appeared to go to sleep. Jack looked at her with a worried face. "She was not in good shape and on top of that she no longer looked like she was still pregnant," he thought to himself.

The crew had the pair on the deck of the Pearl in no time and Jack gave Elizabeth a quick once over. She evidently had lost quite a bit of blood by looking at her clothes and she was still coughing up sea water. She was again unconscious and as hard as he tried she was unresponsive.

"She don't look good Jack."

"I can see that Mr. Gibbs."

"I don't know if she'll make it. She's breathing funny and is so pale," Marty added.

"Enough from all of you take her down to my cabin. Gently." A couple of the crew men carried her down and placed her on Jack's bed. "That's all. Tell Gibbs to try and find that blasted ship again. I have a bone to pick with that Captain not to mention we're still short one woman and one baby."

Jack looked at Elizabeth. He knew that she was near death and couldn't make a decision for herself so he had no other choice. He went to his secret hiding place and pulled out his stash. He sat down besides Elizabeth and gently raised her head then he put the vile to her mouth and pour the precious liquid inside. He gave it a few minutes and then gave her some more. He put her head back down and waited. It was not in vain for in a mere matter of minutes, Elizabeth was awake. She opened her eyes, "Jack? You're real."

"Yes love, I'm real."

"I thought I was dead."

"No love just close to it. I gave you – well I gave you some water from the fountain of youth. It saved your life."

"Thank you, Jack. Laird knew I was going to die so he was getting rid of me."

"What happened, Elizabeth?" Jack's eyes went straight to Elizabeth's belly.

"I gave birth to a son but I took a turn for the worse and I guess I wasn't useful any more."

"And Anamaria?"

"Last I saw she was fine. He'll need someone to take care of William."

"William?"

"That's what I named the baby after his father and grandfather."

"How original. Couldn't you have named him Jack?"

"I was leaving the middle name for Will to choose. Maybe he'll choose Jack."

"I doubt it. Whelp lacks respect for his elders."

Elizabeth smiled at Jack's comments but then tears began to flow. "Jack, that awful man has my son and Anamaria. We've got to get them back they are in great danger not to mention we can't let him use them to control Will and the Dutchman."

"Elizabeth you need to rest. And we will get them both back, love. We are trying to find them again seem we lost them in a fog bank while we were rescuing you but they can't stay hidden from me forever – after all I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."


	22. Chapter 22

Elizabeth

Elizabeth woke up and looked around she had forgotten for a moment where she was then all her memories came flooding back to her. She literally jumped out of Jack's bed and seeing that she was alone in the room opened the door and ran up to the deck. She was met with nothing but fog. "Jack," she called out trying to see but barely seeing her own hand in front of her face.

"I'm here Elizabeth. Stay put I'll come to you."

Jack met Elizabeth at the top of the stairs when he saw her she was shaking. He didn't know if he was shaking from the cold damp air or from everything that she had endured. He put her into a hug and held her tightly. Without any words being said, Elizabeth began to softly cry. "It'll be alright love. I'm here," he tried to reassure her.

Elizabeth looked up in Jack's eyes she wanted to believe him but she felt so desperate and afraid. "Jack, I'm grateful for all that you have done for me even though I'm not exactly sure how you cured me. But my son is with that mad man. I have to get him back!"

"Dear – look around you. We're fogged in. We can't go any where until this fog lifts or we run the danger of sinking the Pearl and all of us would be lost. As to your cure – fountain of youth remember?"

"I remember you telling me about the water but I thought it was all a dream."

"No dream love just good ole Jack to the rescue – again I might add."

"Yes Jack again," Elizabeth smiled and looked around. She couldn't even see the top of the mast due to the fog. "How long do you think it'll last?"

"Sea fog love. Hard to say it just keeps rolling in."

"Then Laird is getting away."

"Depends. Don't forget he can't navigate in this either or he'd be crazy to try, crazier than me anyway."

"Jack we have to get William and Anamaria back. Laird can't get control over Will. We have to stop him."

"I know love. I tried to get Will to help us but seems his duty is keeping him very busy right now."

"You've seen Will?"

"Aye."

"Well tell me Jack."

"What?"

"Everything! How is he? Does he know I was carrying his child? Does he know about Laird?"

"Easy girl slow down. Will is doing fine except he wants to find and protect you and not do his duty."

"But he can't. He'll end up like Davy Jones if he does."

"Yes love we know that. Now back to your montage of questions. He knew you were with child. He knows Laird was after you that's why he wanted to quit his duty to protect you."

"But he can't-"

"I think we already established that remember?"

Elizabeth chuckled somehow Jack could always make her smile and most of the time not purposely. "Look love since we're going no where in this fog, why don't you just go and get some more rest?"

Elizabeth nodded and started to go below. She stopped and before she could speak Jack spoke, "just use the cabin that you and Anamaria were sharing. It is waiting for you." She smiled and continued to her cabin.

She opened the door. She was tired but memories were flashing through her mind. The last time she was in this room she was with child and Anamaria was there with her. She rubbed her belly wishing her son was still with her. She wondered how he was doing and it was small but it was comforting to know that Anamaria was there with him to care and protect him. She went to bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

"_Will, I've missed you so much - at least we're together now." Elizabeth said running to Will, who standing on the deck of the Flying Dutchman._

_He turned away from her, "I'm not with you. Leave me alone." He left and went into the Captain's cabin and closed the door. Elizabeth went to the door and moved her hand ready to knock. She heard laughter coming from within the cabin – it was Will's and someone else – rather some other woman. She knew that she shouldn't open the door but she couldn't stop herself. She opened the door to find Will in another woman's arms. They were kissing passionately. Will only stopped long enough to look up at Elizabeth and say, "I don't know you. You should leave." Then he turned to the other woman, who Elizabeth couldn't see her face, and continued his passionate kiss._

Elizabeth sat up in her bed. "It was a dream, only a dream," she tried to convince herself that everything was alright and that Will would never forget her and be with another woman. Unfortunately there was a lingering feeling that everything was not alright and it had to do with Will not her child. "Oh Will what is to become of us," she said out loud. She went back to trying to sleep once again hoping that the unpleasant dreams would not fill her night any more.


	23. Chapter 23

Will

"_How could you Will? I counted on you and you let us down."_

"_No Elizabeth, I had to do my duty. You know that."_

"_Another man would have stood by me. You weren't there and it cost me my life and the life of OUR child. I'm glad I never have to see you again."_

"_Elizabeth NO wait," Elizabeth turned and angrily walked away from Will. She turned back around to face him once more._

"I'm going to see our child, the one you'll never see. How will I explain to our child how their father let them die?" 

_Will hung his head, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I wanted to be there. I-"_

All the tossing and turning from fighting his nightmare finally woke Will up from his sad state of sleep. It was yet another nightmare about failing Elizabeth. He dreamed about how she died, sometimes she would be screaming his name in childbirth. This time she confronted him about not being there. No matter what it always ended badly.

He decided not to even try to sleep any more. He started to go on deck when he felt the familiar pull of lost souls. These were very close by so he walked up to the helm. He didn't say a word he just put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Son, I didn't hear you come up. More souls?" Will simply nodded. "Are you alright?" Bootstrap had been concerned about Will ever since Calypso had given Will the news about Elizabeth's death. Bootstrap had told Will that she was probably lying to him once again but Will explained how he knew that something was wrong before Calypso arrived. He also explained to his father how he could feel that Elizabeth was near death. Bootstrap didn't argue with Will, he only gave his support. Will's moods had become very dark since the news and sometimes when he walked by Will's cabin, he could hear Will calling out to Elizabeth in his sleep. Bootstrap didn't know what to do to help his son. He passed James as he was leaving the helm to Will.

"His mood seems even worse today."

"Aye, James. Instead of getting better I think the anger and sorrow is getting worse. I don't know how much more he can take before exploding."

"Maybe keeping busy with his duty will help."

"I don't know but-" Bootstrap stopped looking at the wreckage of a ship and this time they were there so fast that they could see the ship that had done the destruction. It was pirates that had attacked a passenger vessel and had killed innocent people. James began to help a couple of children onto the Dutchman. Will practically ran down to the children.

"Did that ship do this to you?" The children nodded. Will didn't need to hear any more he returned to the helm and adjusted course.

"Will, we still have more souls to get on board," James yelled to him trying to understand what he was doing.

"We will be back for them. I have business first."

Bootstrap immediately went up to Will, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going after those pirates."

"Will, you need to do your duty. It isn't up to you to punish these men."

"They hurt innocent people and children. They need to be stopped."

"Will-"

"Look for all I know they are the ones who took Elizabeth. They could be the reason that she is dead." Will turned to the crew, "ready the cannons await my orders."

The Flying Dutchman's crew jumped to their stations. It had been a long time since they had been called to fight. Their main duties had just been ferrying souls to the other side since Will was made Captain. Each man went to their post. James took the children below and made sure they were comfortable.

It didn't take long for the Dutchman to catch up to the ship and soon the pirate ship joined the fate of those it had attacked. There were no survivors. Bootstrap looked at his son; he had never seen him like this. Will turned the ship around and went back to their original destination to pick up the innocent lost souls waiting to be ferried to the other side. Bootstrap then went up to Will and tried to talk to him but Will brushed him aside and announced he would be in his quarters and didn't want to be disturbed.

Will paced around his cabin. He didn't want to sleep because of the nightmares that started when he closed his eyes. He wanted to dull the pain he was feeling actually he wanted to find a way not to feel anything any more. He looked and saw a bottle of rum sitting on the shelf as if it were waiting there for him. He slowly walked over to it and looked at it. He grabbed it from the shelf and held it. The memories, of Elizabeth talking about how she hated rum and hated it when Jack would drink it, came back to him. Elizabeth. She wasn't there to stop him and he uncorked the bottle and the poured the harsh liquid into his mouth. It burned and tasted vile. He coughed slightly. He had only taken a large gulp but he did start to feel a little warm. Maybe it would help, so once again he drank the fiery liquid. The more he drank the easier it became. He laughed to himself when he tried to walk over to where there was another bottle. "Maybe this will help me feel better after all," he said out loud.

"I can help you feel better."

Will turned around quickly almost falling down. A young woman with long dark hair and brown eyes was with him in his cabin.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who cares about you."

Will looked at her. He didn't recognize her but he kept staring at her eyes. Those eyes reminded him of Elizabeth. The woman gently took his hand and led him to his bed.

"Here sit down before you fall down Will."

"I don't know you. What's your name?"

"It's not important Will. I want to make you feel better. I want to help you forget what's bothering you."

"But how can you-" Will was cut off by the woman kissing him. He started to pull away. She stood up and walked over to the rum bottle.

"Here," she said as she handed it to him. Will took another swig. She smiled at him – now that smile reminded him of Elizabeth. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to clear his mind. He opened them and drank again. She began to rub his shoulders and his neck. He began to relax and tried to clear his mind completely. She would pause from time to time to let him drink more rum. Finally the rum was depleted. Will looked at the empty bottle and the woman gently took it out of his hands and put it on the floor. She took his hands and guided them to her waist stretching them to enclose her in a hug. Will leaned his head on her and she took her hand and guided his chin up so that he was looking at her. Their eyes met and she pulled him into a slow lingering kiss. This time Will didn't fight it. She smiled and pushed him back onto his bed. She started to join him and began kissing him again when he shook his head.

"I can't. I can't do this. Please. Please just leave me alone."

She smiled at him as he closed his eyes trying to find a restful sleep. The rum had finally overcome him.

"I'll leave you alone for now – Will Turner," she whispered to herself, "but not for long because it doesn't matter what form I take you will be mine." She smiled looking over the sleeping figure and then Calypso once again vanished.


	24. Chapter 24

Jack

"Where are they Mr. Gibbs," Jack shouted.

"Don't know sir. We lost them in the fog. No telling how far they got," Gibbs answered.

Jack looked up to Marty, "Anything?"

Marty sadly answered back, "No Captain."

Jack began pacing around the Pearl, the crew members literally jumped out of his way as he came near them.

"Maybe we should discuss this below," Elizabeth suggested hoping to try and calm him down.

Jack muttered some intelligible words and then motioned with his arm for Elizabeth to lead the way to his cabin. He walked into his cabin and immediately reached for a rum bottle. There were only a few swigs of rum left in it and as soon as he emptied it he threw the bottle against the wall breaking it into a million pieces.

"Well that certainly helped the situation Jack."

"They're gone. There's no trace."

"You don't have to tell me Jack. He has my child. You need to stay calm and we need to figure out how to find them. I should be the one yelling and I'm calming you!"

Jack looked at her – she could see fear in his eyes. "Jack, we will get her back. We'll get both of them back. You'll see her again Jack. Laird won't do anything stupid."

"Of course we will love. I'm just worried about your son. Anamaria has always taken care of herself."

"Jack, it's alright – you can admit that you love her you know."

"Do not."

"Jack."

"Do not. It's just well she helped get me Pearl back so I owe her."

"Yes, of course you do Jack."

"Any way. A plan, we need a plan and we need help."

"Who's going to help us Jack?"

"Your beloved, that's who."

"Will? But he's busy ferrying souls."

"Aye but I'm sure we can get some kind of help from him. Laird will probably leave some kind of trail that the whelp could follow."

"Jack, he's the Captain of the Flying Dutchman not some whelp."

"Aye, alright but first we need to get more information. Our trip was cut rather short last time in Tortuga. I think there's more information there."

"Maybe Jack. I suppose it's a start anyway."

Jack got up and went to the deck. "Mr. Cotton, set a course for Tortuga with great haste."

They seemed to reach Tortuga in record time but Elizabeth felt like it took forever. Elizabeth never trusted this town or its inhabitants and she warned Jack that they shouldn't stay here long. Jack just reminded her that Tortuga always welcomed him with open arms. Little did Jack know that someone was indeed waiting for him with open arms – his former first mate, Barbossa.

Barbossa knew that it was only a matter of time before Jack was to show his face in Tortuga again. He had heard about Jack's last visit in Tortuga and how he was asking all kinds of questions about Captain Laird. This information gave Barbossa an idea. He could use the situation to set a trap for Jack and get Jack's precious Pearl back in Barbossa's possession.

Jack left Elizabeth and the rest of the crew back on the Pearl. After the last time, he decided it would be much safer for him to travel alone. He went to his favorite tavern and had a few rounds before hearing that some of Laird's crew was down the street at another tavern. Jack went down and began to ask questions about Laird when he heard a familiar voice, "hello Jack."

Jack slowly turned around feeling a pistol in his side, "Hector, I see you got off the island just fine."

"Aye, and I see ye took me ship just fine."

"My ship."

"Yes, well we just see about that. Shall we," Barbossa motioned for Jack to go up stairs.

"I don't think I'm quite your type Hector."

"Funny Jack. Now go on – you don't want to bloody the floor up here now do ya? After all these fine gents came here to drink and enjoy themselves."

Jack walked up the stairs and Barbossa motioned for him to open one of the doors. "After you Jack." Jack started to walk into the dark room when suddenly he felt the butt of a pistol across the back of his head. He only saw black as he fell to the floor.

Barbossa was quick with the instructions, "Move him out the back way and tie him up in the other room. Pintel and Ragetti take this note to the Black Pearl. I'm sure his crew will want to know about their precious captain. I bet they'll give up the Pearl and the map to save his sorry hide; and if not, well poor ole Captain Jack Sparrow."

Holds Jack ransom for map and the Pearl


	25. Chapter 25

Elizabeth

Ragetti and Pintel were as quiet as they could be as they rowed towards the Pearl. Once they were at the base of the ship, they threw a bottle containing a note towards the deck but the bottle went almost straight up in the air and Ragetti tried to outstretch his arms to catch it. He leaned dangerously far over the side of the boat and fell in with a huge splash. He handed Pintel the recovered bottle as he climbed back into the boat.

"I'll try again," he said grabbing the bottle back.

"No – I'll do it."

"No, I'll get it right this time."

"What will you get right," a voice asked from above and they both looked up to the side of the Pearl.

"'Ello Poppet," Pintel said to Elizabeth.

Ragetti didn't waste another second and once again threw the bottle up into the air towards the Pearl. Once again it did not reach its destination but this time it came squarely down on Pintel's head.

"You idiot! I told you to let me do it!"

"Sorry."

"Now look at it - the bottle's broken. Here," Pintel said handing Ragetti the note from inside the bottle while he sat rubbing his head, "just climb up and give it to her."

"But-"

"Just do it!"

"Here Miss Elizabeth," he said timidly handing the note to her.

"It's Mrs. Turner to you!" Ragetti quickly climbed down and the two immediately began rowing as fast as they could to get away from the Pearl.

"What's it say," Gibbs asked Elizabeth.

"Shouldn't we make them stay," Marty asked. 

"Let them go. They're probably no use to us anyway and as to the note it says: _I have your so called Captain._

_Leave the Pearl (all of you) and bring me the map to the Fountain of Youth_

_Then I'll tell you where to find Jack._

_Meet me at midnight at Hearty Tavern._

_Barbossa_

"What are we going to do," Marty asked looking to Gibbs and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled, "I think I have a plan Marty." She called all of the crew in and explained her plan. For once all of the crew agreed and before long her plan was put into action.

"Master Ragetti and Pintel, everything go according to plan?"

"Aye, Captain sir," Pintel answered and Ragetti nodded in agreement.

"Good."

"You don't actually think you're going to get the Pearl back this way do you," Jack asked.

"You better hope we do – only for your sake of course," Barbossa said playing with a knife and then he quickly sliced off a piece of an apple that he was holding. Jack swallowed hard looking at the knife.

Suddenly the door flew open and the room was filled with men dressed in black with hoods over their heads. Before anyone could react they were all held at gunpoint. They were all tied, gagged and blindfolded.

"He must be worth something. Bring him for the slave market," a deep voice said as Jack was untied from the chair and then Jack's hands were bound once again. Jack was led by his bound hands, blindfolded and gagged out of the room. The next thing Jack realized was that he was now being loaded onto a boat. Nothing was said as they rowed to an awaiting ship.

"I see everything went well."

"That voice. I know that voice," Jack thought as his blindfold, gag and binds were all removed.

"Gibbs – what the," Jack started to say.

Elizabeth smiled at Jack, "Welcome back Captain."


	26. Chapter 26

Will

Will might be immortal but that didn't keep him from having one heck of a hangover. He closed his eyes tightly trying to make the daylight go away. He heard his crew working on deck and knew he needed to get up. He slowly sat up and looked about the cabin – a broken rum bottle over there and another empty rum bottle here by his bed. He closed his eyes with regret as he began to remember what transpired the evening before. He couldn't believe that he had almost betrayed Elizabeth's memory. She hadn't been dead that long and he had almost found himself in the arms of another woman. Then it occurred to him – Calypso! It must have been her in another form, where else would a woman come from?

Will made his way topside and saw his father at the helm. "More souls son," Bootstrap asked as he started to move out of the way for Will to take the helm.

"No father." Will turned and looked around, "James, take the helm." James looked at Will in a questioningly manner.

"Aye sir."

"Father – let's walk." Bootstrap followed Will shrugging his shoulders and lifting his hands to let James know that he didn't know what this was about either.

"You look like hell son."

"Thanks – I know."

"More nightmares?"

"Rum."

"Rum?"

"Yes, rum father," Will was getting very impatient and frustrated not to mention the pounding headache was getting the best of him. "I'm losing it. I'm losing my mind."

"Son you are in mourning. You just recently lost your wife. You are remembering Elizabeth and it's not easy to accept her death."

Will hung his head, "There's another way to help me."

"What way? What are you talking about? Rum?" Bootstrap stopped and grabbed Will by the shoulder. He made Will turn around and look at him.

"Calypso made me an offer to help me with my grief."

"Nothing good will come from that so called woman especially when it comes to you."

"Father – she offered to help me forget – so I wouldn't feel this pain. I wouldn't have to go through eternity thinking of Elizabeth and blaming myself for not being there. I would just not remember her otherwise I'd be the same man I am now."

Bootstrap shook his head and tried to talk as gently as possible to Will, "son – you need to deal with your grief. It will get better – it will just take time. It may be a while but you'll learn to cope with your loss."

"You want me to feel this way for years?"

"Calypso." Bootstrap turned to her.

"Will, come wit me."

"You can't son-"

"Calypso – I have a duty, one of which you charged me with by the way. I am not going to be cursed or allow my crew to be cursed because I'm not here to do my duty."

Calypso knew she had to get Will away from the very duty he was charged with, because it would only be a matter of time before some lost soul would tell Will the truth about his wife being alive.

"As long as you are wit me – you and your crew will not be cursed." 

Will looked at Bootstrap as Bootstrap began to say something Calypso interrupted, "Bootstrap Bill Turner, you will be the captain of the Flying Dutchman until such a time that Will returns."

Will saw his father's face and knew he was about to protest, "Father – please. I don't think we have much of a choice. Maybe she can help me with my grief."

"No son-" but before Bootstrap could say anymore Will and Calypso disappeared right before his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

Jack

"Ye know I could 'ave gotten out on my own. I had a plan."

"Yes, Jack," Elizabeth said smiling, "I'm sure you did."

"I did love and a good one at that."

"I want to hear what your plan was," Marty piped up and said.

"I'm not telling you, might need to use it some other time." Marty's face looked of disappointment as he gave up and walked away.

"It's not that I'm not grateful but I would 'ave escaped from the likes of Barbossa."

"We know that Jack. We're just in a hurry, remember?"

Jack nodded to Elizabeth's question, "men we need to get away with great haste before Barbossa figures out I'm not being traded into the slave rings. I have a bearing." Jack walked up to the helm.

"You know where we're going," Gibbs asked.

"Aye." Elizabeth followed Jack and waited to him to divulge more information but he stood there silently.

"Well?"

"Well what Lizzie?"

"Where are heading and why? Did you find out where Laird is now?"

"Well before that so called captain in the over sized hat nabbed me. I did get me a bit of information from The Hearty Tavern."

Elizabeth was getting more and more frustrated with every question she had to ask. "And?"

"And."

"Jack – what did you find out!"

"Easy girl – still got those extra hormones flowing through your system I see."

"Jack. Will you tell me already?"

"Alright, well see I went in and took me usual place in the corner of the tavern, where low and behold-"

"Jack! Please just cut to the information. Spare me the details."

"But love, there's a perfectly good story behind-"

"Jack," Elizabeth called him in barely a whisper.

"Alright – I found out two bits of information. One was I now know where Laird makes port and two I know where there will be some pirates ambushing an East India Company ship."

Mr. Gibbs looked at Jack and spoke out loud the question that Elizabeth was asking in her mind, "Why do we care about pirates ambushing an East India ship? Jack you hate a fight and being around a bunch of pirates. Why on earth would-"

"Mr. Gibbs what is going to happen when these two meet?"

"One side will win."

"No, no. Think what will happen to some of the crew when these two fight?"

"Some of the crew will die," Elizabeth spoke up and said.

"Exactly."

"Exactly?" Elizabeth was trying to follow Jack's logic and then it hit her, "so when they die-"

"Yes love, you got it – the Flying Dutchman will come to ferry the lost souls."

"So then with the Flying Dutchman we'll fight against Laird."

"See love told you I had a plan."


	28. Chapter 28

Elizabeth

"How much longer do you think it will be Jack?"

He turned to Elizabeth, "one or two days, three at the most."

"I need to see Will."

"I know love, you miss the whelp and you want to tell him about his son in person."

"Not exactly Jack. I just – well I just can feel that something is wrong with Will. I don't know what exactly but even in my dreams it's harder to see his face. It's almost like he's fading away."

"Look," Jack said as he pointed for her to sit down on the stairs leading up to the helm, "you and Will are going to be together and Will can see his son for the first time very soon. We'll have young William and Anamaria back before you know it – especially with the Flying Dutchman helping us."

"I hope you're right Jack. I miss Will so much and I'm afraid for my son and Anamaria."

"She'll take good care of him. Now why don't you try and get some sleep. Don't want your precious Will to see you like this do you?"

"No of course not. Thanks Jack," with that Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not sure I like you kissing me at all any more love."

"Sorry but you deserved that one – in a good way."

Elizabeth went below and tried to sleep. She was very restless and sleep did not come easy. She would only sleep for a few hours then wake up. After most of the night of sleeping and waking, finally near dawn a peaceful sleep overtook her.

She wasn't sure exactly what time it was or how long she had slept but she knew that something loud had awakened her. She was in bed staring at the ceiling when she heard it again, "Cannon fire," she thought to herself as she jumped out of the bed and headed to the deck with her sword at the ready.

On deck, she found that the men were at their stations but not fighting. The Pearl was not engaged in the fight. Jack had merely kept them at a distance watching as the fight between the pirates and the East India Company transpired. She walked up to helm where Jack stood near Cotton with his spyglass out looking at the ensuing battle.

"What's going on Jack?"

"Aw Elizabeth, finally got some rest did ye?"

"Yes Jack thanks. Now what's going on?"

"Pirates are winning. Won't be long now." There was more cannon fire and they watched as the EITC's main mast crumbled. A few more cannon fires and they could see the ship was quickly sinking. The pirate ship sailed off victorious and left the wreckage for the sea to claim.

"Now we wait."

Elizabeth kept watching where the ship sank and Jack kept the spyglass searching for any sign of the Dutchman. It took almost half the day but suddenly Elizabeth saw the Dutchman break the surface of the water. She couldn't help but break out into a huge grin.

"Thanks Jack. I know I'll feel better seeing Will and talking to him and soon we'll have our son back. We'll be a family if only for a few short hours."

_OK – two short chapters but I didn't want to drag them out just to have them longer. THANK YOU so much to those who have been reviewing….YEAH over 100! Thank you so much – you don't know how happy that makes me!_

_More to come most likely tomorrow-oh and we're just over ½ way through the story….warning next chapter is a little sad….no worry though no major character deaths…_


	29. Chapter 29

_This is rather a dark & depressing chapter so be warned!_

Will

"Where are we?"

"My dear sweet Will, I take you to an island ta watch da beautiful sunset wit me," Calypso replied.

It was beautiful; the waves were gently rowing in on the beach creating music of its own. The sky had some clouds allowing the colors to dance off them. The sky was a mixture of orange, pink and purple all swirling together over a setting bright orange ball. The water mirrored the sky with all its color.

"Does dis not make ye soul at peace?"

"No Calypso it doesn't. It reminds me of Elizabeth as does most things. I no longer possess my heart physically but I can still feel it breaking."

"We will leave 'ere since it troubles you." In an instant they were gone. Will looked around and found that they were now deep in a forest. It was dawn and the forest animals were beginning to scurry around. "Is dis better for ye?" Will looked around and watched a doe look up at him in a minute a small fawn came up behind the doe and they nuzzled together for a moment before running off. It was then he noticed a strong buck had been standing watch over the doe and the fawn, as soon as they were safely off, he followed behind.

Silent tears began to fall down Will's cheeks, "That was how it should have been. I should have been watching over her and my child. I should have protected them."

Calypso was getting very impatient; everything was reminding him of his precious Elizabeth. If this continued any longer, she would give him a memory he would want to forget. "We go elsewhere."

"No Calypso, just take me back to the Dutchman. I know what you are trying to do. Don't you understand? I can't escape it – my heart and my mind is still with Elizabeth. No place is going to change that. And certainly no woman can replace her."

Calypso took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She was not in the habit of being turned down by any man. She needed to win him over but she needed him without all of the memories of Elizabeth. "Did ye forget?"

"Forget what?"

"Me offer. I can make ye forget her. Ye wouldn't 'ave any memories of 'er and ye pain would be gone."

Will did not even answer her he just walked away. While the offer was somewhat tempting, he was starting to cope with the thought of life without Elizabeth. He saw a small stream, off to one side there was a tiny pool of water. Will walked over and knelt down at the waters edge. He saw his reflection in the pool. "I'm nothing without her." He reached his hand down and caused his reflection to ripple. As he watched the ripples get bigger and bigger, he saw an image in the water – it was Elizabeth. "Elizabeth!"

Calypso walked over to where he knelt and looked in the pool, "Aye, dis was near da end. We should go-"

Will grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, "NO! I want to see. I want to know what happened. I need to know what she went through."

Calypso pointed back at the pool and waved her hand over it then stood back and smiled behind Will's back. Will knelt down to the water once again. "Elizabeth," he whispered. He saw her lying in a bed then some strange woman came in, "it must be a midwife," he thought to himself. The woman gave Elizabeth a piece of leather to bite on. Elizabeth screamed as she bit down, "Will where are you? You should be here." She yelled in anger at him even though he wasn't there. Her face turned bright red and she strained to get the baby out. Finally, Elizabeth fell back in the bed, "Is it a boy or girl," she asked panting and trying to catch her breath. The woman did not answer but Will could see her wrapping the child. The child was blue in color and did not move. Elizabeth looked at her and then saw the child, "NO! No," the sobs were coming uncontrollable now, "he should have been here then everything would have been alright. He'll never see his son now – alive or dead. What kind of husband is he not to be here? Not for me or our dead son." Elizabeth anger quickly changed to depression as the tears overtook her once again. "I want to be alone," she yelled at the woman.

"You shouldn't be alone now. You'll need help and-"

"Leave me," Elizabeth told her as she cradled her dead son.

The woman opened the door and started outside, "I'll be back later to check on you."

Elizabeth looked down at the child in her arms, "I'll take care of you. I'll never leave you no matter what – curse or no curse."

Will could hardly stand it anymore; the tears were falling so fast and hard that he had begun to sob. He dug his hands into the ground around him trying to grasp anything that he could. The pool went blank. "NO – what happened to Elizabeth," Will yelled at the water. Almost as if the water had understood his command another image began to appear.

He saw the midwife opening the door to where Elizabeth was with the baby. The room was dark and the woman brought a candle with her. She walked over to the bed and saw Elizabeth still holding her son staring into space. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth dear." Elizabeth didn't move and the woman quickly left the room only to return with a man.

"She wanted to be alone doctor and when I came back she was like this."

"Probably just gave up on living. Too much grief," the doctor said closing Elizabeth's eyes, "never did tell you about her husband did she?" The woman shook her head, "No and she's got no family."

"Well we'll bury the child and mother together," the man pulled the blanket up over them both. "I'll go back and get some men to help."

The image in the pool of water faded completely. Will buried his face in his hands, "she died because I wasn't there to comfort her. She was alone and I should have been there."

Calypso put her hand on Will's shoulder. "'ave ye seen enough now? Let's go somewhere else."

"I can't do this. I want to be with her and I can't even do that in death. Stop it Calypso. Stop my pain."

"Da only way is to forget 'er. Forget 'er completely. Are ye willing to do dat?"

Will nodded tears still filling his eyes. "Yes," he whispered, "take away my pain."

Calypso smiled and put one hand over his eyes and one hand on his chest. She said something that Will did not understand and then he felt very sleepy. He knelt down to the ground and then put his head down. He fell into a restful sleep. When he awoke, he saw Calypso walking around by the small stream. She looked up to see him awake.

"Aw Will, ye are awake."

"Yes Calypso. I don't know why I was so tired. Now did you say something about going somewhere else? I think I'm ready to move on from here."

"Jes, Will Turner. Ye are ready to move on," she smiled at using her double meaning words. She walked over and held out her hand, which Will took, "how about watching a beautiful sunset?"

"Sound wonderful," Will simply replied.

_OK- remember we're only just past halfway through the story….don't panic about Will yet…_

_And thank you all for the reviews….I really appreciate them!_


	30. Chapter 30

Jack

The ship broke the top of the water and came down in a huge splash. Jack smiled as he saw the Flying Dutchman and looked over to Elizabeth. He saw the excitement in her eyes and knew he was about to witness the greatest reunion of all time.

"See love, told you, no worries."

"Yes Jack, I guess your plan worked."

Jack ordered the Pearl closer and as he looked through his spyglass a troubled look crossed his face.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Nothing love, nothing at all. Now why don't you go below and freshen yourself up for your beloved husband."

"I don't think-"

"Go on now – Captain Jack's orders."

"Jack-"

"Go."

"Oh alright," Elizabeth said grudgingly going below deck.

"Now why did ye do that," Mr. Gibbs asked Jack. Jack handed Gibbs the spyglass and motioned for him to look.

"I don't see Will."

"Aye, neither do I and I've got a bad feeling. I want to know what's going on before I put poor Elizabeth through any more."

Gibbs nodded and ordered the men to get ready to pull up the Pearl along side the Dutchman. Bootstrap was at the helm and James stood on deck. "I need to see Will," Jack yelled at them.

James and Bootstrap looked at each other and talked together. James answered, "We're coming aboard Sparrow."

It didn't take any time for the two men to come aboard the Pearl, being part of the crew of the Flying Dutchman did have some advantages. "James, William," Jack said greeting them. "Where's Will?"

Bootstrap put his head down looking at his feet. James once again answered Jack, "We should talk in private."

"Then to my cabin," Jack motioned for them to head below.

As the two men entered the cabin, they heard a woman's voice humming. They looked at one another surprised. "Jack, who is that," Bootstrap asked.

"Elizabeth of course. She's excited to finally see Will but I told her to go below to freshen up when I didn't see Will."

"She's alive," Bootstrap asked.

"Yes of course. Came close to losing her not long ago but I had some powerful medicine to help her."

"This can not be," Bootstrap said turning to James.

"Why should we be surprised? We should never trust anything she says," James added looking at Bootstrap.

Jack closed the door to his cabin, "Where's Will?"

"We don't know Jack," Bootstrap answered.

"But he's your Captain."

"Aye, but Calypso took him not that long ago and made Bootstrap the temporary Captain," James started to explain.

"Jack, she told us all that Elizabeth had died. She died after she gave birth to a stillborn child," Bootstrap continued.

"I assure you that Elizabeth Turner is alive and well gentlemen and in need of our help."


	31. Chapter 31

Elizabeth

"Jack. Jack, open the door."

"Just a minute Elizabeth," Jack replied trying to think of how to explain everything to Elizabeth.

"Jack now! Open this door. Are you keeping Will in there to tease me?"

Jack closed his eyes and slowly opened the door. Elizabeth practically fell into the room. She looked around the room and saw Jack, Bootstrap and James. She gave both Bootstrap and James a quick hug and then looked around for Will. "Where's Will? Is he still aboard the Dutchman?"

"Elizabeth dear why don't you sit down," Jack said pointing to a chair.

"I'm fine Jack. Where – is – Will?"

"Well love-"

Bootstrap walked over to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth my dear. Will is not on the Dutchman. We don't know exactly where he is right now."

"You don't know where he is? What's happened to him? Is he neglecting his duty? Will he be cursed like Jones?"

"Elizabeth, Calypso has lied to us all. She told us you had died. Will has been in mourning. He was devastated by the news. She haunted him in his dreams even. Finally she came and took Will away. We just don't know where or for how long," James tried to explain in a calm manner.

Elizabeth started to cry, "I've lost Will as well?" Bootstrap consoled her as she continued to cry.

"What do you mean by as well, Elizabeth," James asked her.

"You didn't tell them Jack?"

"No love, they were just getting over the shock of your being alive."

"We needed Will's help to rescue our son. A pirate named Varius Laird has him and will use him to control Will."

"We need to find Will then and quickly," James said.

"No James," Elizabeth said quietly.

"No? You said no," Jack looked at Elizabeth not believing what she had just said.

"We need to rescue Anamaria and the baby first. We can't let Laird use the baby against Will. We'll have to trust Will can take care of himself."

"Elizabeth, I don't know how much help the Dutchman can be," Bootstrap said to her.

"I don't understand," Elizabeth replied.

"He's right," James spoke up, "if we don't continue to do the duty of the Dutchman. We might bring Calypso's wrath down on us all."

"I have an idea but first we must get my baby back safely," Elizabeth said with determination in her voice, "and we will get them back – my son and Anamaria then I'll deal with Calypso and find my husband."

_OK sorry you got two short chapters….but stay with me things are going to start happening in the next few chapters (Anamaria will be back soon)._


	32. Chapter 32

Will

"Is it not beautiful," Calypso asked Will.

"I've not seen anything quite like it." They sat on the ice and snow watching the Northern Lights. "You're shivering. Here," Will said as he put his arm around her, "maybe I can help."

Calypso snuggled into Will's chest enjoying the feel. She looked up to his face wanting a kiss from him but instead he looked down at her and smiled when he looked away her smile disappeared and she rolled her eyes in disappointment. They stayed and watch the lights for some time then Calypso suggested that they move on to their next destination.

"You've already taken me to so many places and I appreciate the break from my duty but don't you think that I should get back to my ship?"

"Do ye not enjoy me company?"

"Yes, I do and you're a good friend but you did give me a duty to do."

Calypso wanted to be angry with Will but fought the urge. She needed to win him over and since they both were immortal, she had all the time in the world to do it.

Will, on the other hand, could tell that Calypso wanted to be more than friends. He knew that she was taking him wonderful and romantic places but something was holding his feelings back. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he wasn't looking at her like a possible lover.

Will stood up and offered Calypso his hand to try to help her up. She slipped as she was getting up and found herself in his arms looking up. As he looked down to ask her if she was alright, she gently kissed him. The kiss did not last long and Will for his part did not really kiss her back. "I'm sorry," he said looking away, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel as if something is holding me back."

"Is der someone else," she asked wanted to know if her spell had failed, "Do ye think of another?"

"No, I don't understand it myself," Will tried to explain the unexplainable.

"It's ok Will," she said smiling coyly, "but I have one more stop I want to go before ye go back to da Dutchman."

"Alright, if you feel we need to go there."

"We go to visit a place ye know."

"Where?"

"Port Royal."

"Port Royal? I grew up there – but I have no business there."

"I know. But der is something I want to see der."

"If you want to, it's fine with me."

Calypso needed to know if Will's memory of Elizabeth was completely wiped out and the only way she could make sure was if they returned to a place that Will and Elizabeth had shared.

"Jes, I want ye to show me your old town and tell me your memories of it."

"As you wish, but it was fairly uneventful and it almost feels as if my memories of there are jumbled but maybe going back will refresh them."

"Jes, I want to 'ear all about ye and Port Royal."


	33. Chapter 33

Jack

"Alright you all know the plan," Jack said looking at all of his crew, "I'll go in first alone. I'll need some time to accomplish my part of this plan." He then walked over to Elizabeth, "We'll get them back love. Promise."

Varius Laird had created a good stronghold and kept it well guarded. Jack was very careful and snuck around unseen. Finally after many hours, he saw what he was looking for – a glimpse of Anamaria and the baby. They both appeared healthy and Anamaria was taking care of the small infant. Jack decided that he needed to move in just a wee bit closer. While sneaking ever so close and trying to stay hidden behind some bushes, he felt the poke of a sword at his back. Jack lifted up his hands and slowly turned around to see two of Laird's guards with swords drawn.

The two quickly disarmed Jack and pointed the way to where Laird was staying. "Seems I'm making a habit of being captured," Jack thought to himself, "that's not a good thing."

Jack was brought to Captain Laird, who had just ordered Anamaria and William be brought to him. "Jack Sparrow – now why would you be trying to get into my part of the world."

"_**Captain**_ Jack Sparrow. Seems you have something that belongs to me, well not exactly me but under my protection, well if you consider they may or may not need protection."

"What?! Are you mad? Make sense or I see now use in keeping you alive," Laird said losing his patience.

Just then Anamaria walked in with the baby, "Jack, you're here. You came for us." She started towards Jack and was promptly pulled back.

"Oh how sweet, a happy reunion except for the fact that you are all my prisoners."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "not exactly your prisoner, the way I see it."

"Really," Laird said sarcastically.

"Really," Jack replied, "more like assassin," then Jack pushed down the guards nearest him and grabbed one of their swords and lunged toward Laird. Laird did not hesitate in the least, he drew his sword and as Jack lunged forward he buried his sword into Jack.

Anamaria screamed and started towards Jack with the baby. Laird motioned for the guards to let them go. "Say your farewells quickly. We set sail as soon as we can," he said wiping Jack's blood off of his sword.

"You killed him."

"He did it to himself. Stupid man – must have been an awful pirate."

"He was a wonderful Captain and a pirate. Better than you will ever be," Anamaria said through her tears. Then cradling the infant in one hand, she knelt down besides Jack unmoving body. "Jack. I'm so sorry. There's so much I wanted to tell you. So much I've never admitted – even to myself." She gently caressed his face with her free hand as tears began to fall freely.

"How touching. Now get up and get moving. Guards make sure she and the child are one of the first things loaded onto the ship."

The guards grabbed Anamaria by the elbow leading her away. She jerked away but that caused them to hold on even tighter. She looked back as they led her away. She looked back to see her Captain, her precious Jack now a lifeless body. She vowed in her mind to get her revenge against Laird after all he had killed Elizabeth and now Jack. She had to stop him before he harmed the precious child she carried in her arms.

_Sorry it's been a few days…been very busy and I'm co-authoring another Willabeth story – a Christmas one…. __ is writing it with me and we're having fun with the story so I hope you enjoy it as well…._

_Oh and as I always try to do …if I have a couple of short chapters I try and post 2….so that's what I did…enjoy!_


	34. Chapter 34

Elizabeth

"It's time men. Jack should have had more than enough time to accomplish his portion of the plan. Remember the first half of you are to engage Laird's men the rest of you and myself will rescue Anamaria and the baby if Jack's hasn't freed them already," Elizabeth was anxious to get underway and it took everything she could not to go with Jack when he went. She just silently hoped and prayed that everything went well with Jack's part of the plan.

The men did as Elizabeth had directed them and most of Laird's men were too busy to notice Elizabeth sneaking up to where Laird was. While Laird's men were too busy, Laird was not. He saw Elizabeth coming towards himself and quickly ran up to Anamaria and snatched young William out of her arms. Anamaria shrieked and started towards him but two of his men grabbed her stopping her dead in her track.

Laird began an evil laugh, "did you think I'd give him up that easy," he said as he held a knife to the baby's throat.

"You won't dare," Elizabeth spat at him as Anamaria continued to try and struggle to get away.

"I would dare. Don't tempt me. By the way how did you manage to save yourself from your fate," Laird asked.

"I'm stronger than I look," Elizabeth replied

"Must be. At least you're stronger and survived better than your friend," Laird said motioning behind him.

"What are you talking about," Elizabeth asked him, "Jack?!" She could now see him lying on the ground behind Laird.

"He killed him Elizabeth. In cold blood, he killed him," Anamaria said beginning to cry.

"Hardly, he attacked me first," Laird replied.

"You'll pay for all of this, Laird, kidnapping me, Annamaria and my child and now killing Jack. You'll pay with your life."

"Would you like to see just how serious I am," Laird taunted Elizabeth as he played with the knife around the baby.

Laird felt the hard cold end of a sword hit him on the head and before he had a chance to react, found that the child had been removed from his arms. He started to turn to look at his attacker but collapsed as everything went black.

Anamaria broke free from the men and ran to her rescuer – the one and only Jack Sparrow. "See love," Jack said looking at Elizabeth, "told you it was a great plan."

"Yes, but it was a very risky plan Jack and you didn't know for sure it the water from the Fountain of Youth would save you from a sword," Elizabeth said.

"Aye, but it did now didn't it?"

Elizabeth was not going to argue anymore, she was much to busy cuddling with her son and smothering him with kisses. William for his part was cooing to his mother and smiling. "I missed you so much," she told her son.

Anamaria walked up to Jack. Jack smiled as she came near. She hugged him tightly and he smiled then she took a step back and proceeded to slap him. Jack grabbed the side of his face. "What was that for?"

"For making me think you were dead." Then Anamaria took a step closer and Jack prepared for an even harder slap but instead Anamaria grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Now what was that for?"

"For saving me and the baby."

"Ah yes, well you're welcome." As Jack and Anamaria embraced, they stopped to look over at Elizabeth. She was looking at her son with tears streaming down her face.

"Happy tears I hope," Jack said trying to make sure everything was alright.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I just want us to be a family. Now I have William back, we just have to find Will – if we can."

"No if love, when. We will find him," Jack tried to assure her.

_Sorry it's taken so long to update….will try & do better but I'm writing that Christmas story, working 2 jobs and well there's Christmas on top of that….hope you enjoyed the chapter….._


	35. Chapter 35

Will

"Da ye remember dis place," Calypso asked him as they started to walk around Port Royal.

"I do but the memories are hard to remember. They are all mixed up and-"

"Relax dear William. We just walk maybe dey come to ya," she said taking his hand in hers. They walked quietly down the street and although people were around no one seemed to notice them. Will looked at her trying to figure out why no one spoke to them. "We be hidden to 'em. Dey do not hear or see us." Will nodded and they continued their walk. They finally came upon the smithy. The sign was barely hanging above the door and it looked to be abandoned for some time. Will stopped and stared at it for a moment. He hesitated as he put his hand on the lever of the door, "We should go in," she said moving Will's hand and opening the door herself.

Will cautiously enter the smithy, there were cobwebs all over and it smelled musty. Obviously it hadn't been used in years. He walked around by himself and stopped, "I remember fighting right here in this room." Calypso looked at him and stood silent waiting for him to continue. "It was Jack, Jack Sparrow that I fought. I remember hating him for some reason and besides I didn't like pirates." Calypso laughed at Will's statement and Will smiled in return.

"Ye said ye hated Jack, why?"

"He threatened some local girl, wait, I think she was the Governor's daughter as a matter of fact."

Calypso was almost afraid of what the outcome of this memory would be but she needed to know if his memories of Elizabeth were truly gone. "Bet ye liked her," she said looking into his eyes.

"Actually, I wasn't part of her social status so we never would have been allowed to see one another."

"Let's move on," she encouraged him and he agreed. They walked on to the fort still filled with soldiers. They walked through it all and continued until they were over looking the ocean high on the fort. Will suddenly stopped, he remember a soldier. "Norrington," he muttered, "he and his men surrounded Jack and me. They were all pointing swords at us." Will looked confused. He stared at the ground for a few minutes then looked up at Calypso, "I helped Sparrow. I saved him from the gallows." Calypso smiled. "I saved him but I'd never trust him. He only thinks of himself, I know he'd never do the same for me. Funny how things have changed – I saved a pirate after hating pirates and then I became a pirate; James Norrington once held me a sword point and now he's under my command."

"Do ye not remember any more?"

"I remember working a lot- some people faces that I probably knew but nothing really important."

"All da time ye where 'ere, ye 'ave no family, no lover?" Calypso held her breath watching Will's eyes. She knew he was searching his memory.

"No. My father on the Dutchman is all that I have. I suppose I never had time for a girl. I guess I was liked but there was never one girl who stood out."

Calypso smiled, "Well William Turner, I think it time ta move on."

Will stopped and looked at Calypso after she called him William Turner. He had a flash of memory, she had said his name like that before – he remembered going to a shack with Jack and Tia Dalma coming up to him gently touching his face. She "knew me" – he thought. "Are you both Tia and Calypso?" She closed her eyes and nodded her head. Will smiled, "I remember trusting Tia." Calypso raised her hand and touched his face just as she had done in the shack. As she touched his face, he closed his eyes and smiled enjoying the touch very much. So much that he began to lean into it.

"Da ye feel something fer me, William," Calypso asked with hope.

Will looked directly into her eyes, "I must admit, I am beginning to feel something."

Calypso smiled coyly and thought to herself, "that's what I needed to hear."


	36. Chapter 36

Jack

Once everyone was safely aboard the Pearl, Jack ordered the crew to make ready to sail. He told Gibbs the heading and once they were underway he then asked Elizabeth to meet him in his cabin. Elizabeth knocked on his door and Jack told her to enter. She came in holding her young son in her arms.

"I can't say thanks enough Jack. If it weren't for you, I'd never hold him in my arms again."

"You're welcome love," Jack replied automatically as he paced back and forth in front of the window.

"Jack – what's wrong? We got William and Anamaria back and their both safe and unharmed."

"Aye but I'm afraid it's not over, love," Jack said stopping to let his eyes meet Elizabeth's eyes.

"What do you mean Jack. We won. We're safe."

"Only for the time being, I'm afraid. Laird is not going to stop but now he knows that you and William are not perhaps the best way to control Will. Nothing against you or the boy."

"What do you think he'll do now Jack? He has no control over Will Jack none what so ever."

"Elizabeth, if he was to get the chest with Will's heart – he wouldn't need anything else and he could kill you and the child in the process. The heart is in more danger than ever."

Elizabeth sat down with a worried look on her face. Sensing her worry, the baby began to fuss. Elizabeth started rocking William back and forth trying to reassure him it was alright. "What do we do Jack?"

"We need to hide the chest. Bury it where no one knows only you and I - far away from here."

Elizabeth nodded, she walked over to where she had hidden the chest since coming aboard the Pearl. "I never moved it love," Jack said walking towards her.

"I know Jack. It's just always been a comfort to know it was close by me; now I feel like I'm losing Will a little more."

"But-"

"I know Jack – a little comfort to me is not worth risking Will's very existence. Where are we headed?" 

"We're heading to La Florida. There's a chain of islands just off the tip. We'll find one and bury it safely away. We won't let anyone know not even Gibbs or Anamaria."

Jack allowed Elizabeth and William to take over his cabin. Most of the crew thought he did it to allow the mother and child to have privacy and more room and while part of that was true. The main reason was to allow Elizabeth to have time with the chest. After retiring each night, she would take out the chest from it's hiding place and listen to the steady beat to lull both her and William to sleep.

The day came when they reached their destination, Jack ordered that the rum be broke out in celebration of Laird's defeat. Some wondered why he waited so long to celebrate but Jack explained that he wanted to put some distance between himself and Laird before celebrating. Most of the crew didn't question it any more especially when it meant there was rum involved.

Jack hardly drank at the celebration and Elizabeth asked Anamaria to watch William in her cabin while she celebrated herself. Jack's plan had worked beautifully for after a while a majority of the crew had passed out. Elizabeth peaked in Jack's cabin to find Anamaria and William sound asleep. She quickly grabbed the chest and headed to the deck.

Jack had prepared the longboat for them to take and once it had been lowered. He helped Elizabeth into the boat and then handed her the chest. It took Jack a couple of hours to row to the island just beyond the island where the Pearl was anchored. Then Elizabeth picked the perfect spot and Jack dug a deep hole and they buried the chest. Jack rowed them back to the Pearl and they proceeded to put the longboat away just like it had not been used.

Elizabeth looked over the side of Pearl and Jack saw a tear fall from her eye. "I'm sorry love but you know it's safer there."

"I know Jack but it doesn't make it any easier. At least I can have peace knowing that only you and I know where it is hidden."

"Aye. Now best ye be off to bed. That baby of yours tends to keep ye up at the most inopportune times."

"Yes Jack," then Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Jack on the check, "good night or good morning I should say." Jack looked to see the dawn approaching as he looked around at his crew still sleeping soundly.

"Get some rest while ye can and don't forget next port ye owe me rum. Lots of rum – for this celebration I gave this crew. They'll be waiting that sort of thing more often now."

Elizabeth smiled, "I'll get you some more of that vile drink – at least this time it was used for a good cause."

"Always a good cause for rum love, always."

Elizabeth went below as Jack looked at the sun coming up. "Not a bad sight," he thought to himself, "guess I'd see it more often if I gave up rum." Jack shook his head, "nah." Then Jack walked over to one of the men that was sleeping holding a bottle and carefully took it out of his hand. He took a swig, "now that makes it a better sunrise."


	37. Chapter 37

Elizabeth

Elizabeth walked out on deck carrying little William. He was a little fussy this morning, probably cutting new teeth, Elizabeth thought to herself. As she made her way around the deck, she found herself met with the looks of anger at the fussing baby. She tried to calm him but to no avail. She went up to Jack, who was positioned at the helm, "I don't know why they must all glare at William do they forget that he is only a baby?"

"Did ye forget the amount of rum that was consumed last eve," Jack asked sarcastically.

"Oh," Elizabeth simply answered.

"That's what I thought."

"Jack, we need to find Will quickly but how?"

"That one has been bothering me a wee bit too, love. Before we could have just killed someone at sea, and then waited for the whelp."

"Jack!"

"Just kidding love, no worries – I would never."

Elizabeth and Jack stood in silence both thinking of ways to possibly get Calypso and Will to come to them. "We could," Jack would start, "no that wouldn't work."

"Or we could," Elizabeth would add, "no that wouldn't work either." Finally after some time Elizabeth began to smile, "Jack-"

"Hmm?"

"I've got an idea but we have a need to go up river."

"By need do you mean a small fleeting need?"

"No Jack I mean an undeniable need."

"I'm not sure I'm going to like this," Jack said changing course.

"None of us are going to like it Jack but I do think it will work and we need Will to come back to us quickly. Do you trust me Jack?"

"Let's see – no!"

"Jack," Elizabeth replied acting hurt.

"Well love ye did kill me once before, did ye forget."

Elizabeth hung her head, "no Jack – I'll never forget that and again I'm sorry but this time you need to trust me."

"I'm going to regret this I can feel it in me bones. Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye, Captain."

"Get all capable hands on deck. We need to make good time and we need the crew at their best."

"Don't know if ye'll get that today Jack. I mean after last night and all."

They finally reached their destination and anchored the Pearl. "We go the rest of the way by longboat," Jack said to Elizabeth.

"I know Jack. I've been there before."

"Really? When?"

Elizabeth thought back and then scrunched up her face, "we went to Tia's just after the Kraken ate you. Sorry Jack." Elizabeth hung her head.

"Past love. It's all in the past. We have other things to worry 'bout now."

Anamaria stayed behind to care for young William. Jack, Elizabeth, Gibbs and Marty all took the longboat and rowed to Tia's old hut. "I don't know what exactly you expect to find in there," Jack said looking at the place.

"Not what Jack - who."

"But Calypso wouldn't go there."

"I know Jack but she's not who I'm looking for either." Jack turned and gave her a strange look. "I found some information out that I thought could be helpful during my travels. I just never thought I'd have to use it." Elizabeth climbed out of the boat and headed up the stairs. Jack followed closely behind with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Elizabeth knocked on the door but there was no answer, she slowly opened the door and was greeted by a simple but small hello. Jack's curiosity had gotten the best of him and he practically pushed Elizabeth aside trying to see where the voice was coming from. He looked around letting his eyes adjust to the candle light. There in the corner he saw her. She was tiny thing an old woman who probably was a real beauty in her day but she was winkled and aged now.

"You took your time to get here young one," the old woman groaned.

"You were expecting me?"

"Yes, Elizabeth Turner. I know why you came."

"Will someone please tell me? Hello, I'm the Captain 'ere."

"Captain Jack Sparrow. She hasn't told you of her plan? She plays with fire and puts you all in danger," the old woman said walking towards Jack.

"Lizzie, I think it's time to tell ole Jack ye plan."

"I came here to see this woman because she knows the incantation," Elizabeth started to explain.

"Incantation? I already don't like the sound of it," Jack said squinting his eyes at Elizabeth.

"She wants to use it to bring Davy Jones back," the old woman said as Jack turned his attention to the tiny figure.

Jack suddenly spun around and looked at Elizabeth then grabbed her by the arm, "why would you even want to do that love? Did you lose ye mind in captivity?"

"Relax Jack," Elizabeth said pulling her arm away from Jack. She turned to the woman, "you have what I need written down?" The woman nodded and started to hold out her hand for payment. "I want to see it first." The woman showed Elizabeth most of the paper and then once again held out her hand. Elizabeth gave the woman a few coins and the woman in returned handed her the piece of paper.

"Just say Davy Jones in this incantation and you will bring him back into this world but be careful little one – you play a dangerous game."

"I can take care of myself," Elizabeth assured the old woman as she turned her back and started to the door.

Jack followed her and closed the door behind him wondering about what exactly had just transpired. They climbed back into the longboat without saying a word. Elizabeth had her head hung down studying the paper and Jack was just sitting there staring silently at her. Elizabeth could almost feel Jack's eyes penetrating through her.

"Jack – I don't believe that for one minute that this incantation could actually work. Relax. I'm not going to bring any spirit back. I just want the information that I'm trying to bring Jones back, to get back to Calypso. That should get her attention and then I'll be able to find Will."

"She was right Lizzie. You are playing with fire and that does put us all in danger."

Marty and Gibbs looked each other with worried looks. "I know what I'm doing Jack. Why would I put my child in danger?"

"I hope you're right but I'm afraid these things are more dangerous than ye think," Jack tried to explain.

Elizabeth just continued to stare at the paper. "I'm doing the right thing," she thought to herself, "I have to do something and this _will_ work. It has to work."

_Merry Christmas all – hope you had a wonderful day! _

_Thanks for all the reviews – they help me so much so please keep them up!_


	38. Chapter 38

Will

Calypso left Port Royal with Will in a wonderful mood. He had passed her test – all memories of Elizabeth were now gone. She just needed to be more patient – he was coming around and she knew it wouldn't be much longer before he became hers. Calypso decided to go to a deserted island where they would not be disturbed.

"Is it not beautiful," she asked him.

"Yes, the island, the sky and the sunset. I will miss this when I return to the Dutchman."

"Shhh," she said walking behind him, "sit down here and relax. Don't think about anything."

Will decided to go ahead and sit near the shore and watch the sunset. Calypso came up and sat down directly behind him. She began to rub his shoulders; he jumped at first from her touch but then began to enjoy it. It was magically her touch. Will closed his eyes in totally relaxation. Calypso then took one hand and rubbed his neck with the other hand she began to gently tug at his shirt. Will opened his eyes. "Just ta make it easier ta rub ye shoulders and neck," she could see the hesitation in his eyes, "if it makes ye uncomfortable-"

"No. No, it's very kind of you," Will said removing his shirt.

"'ere maybe dis will help ye relax and quench your thirst," she then handed him a bottle of rum. Will looked at it hesitantly then pulled out the cork. He took a long drink and Calypso smiled as he closed his eyes as she began to caress him once again. She continued it and watched him take more frequent drinks. "Dat's better now. Ye seem much more relaxed. Da ye not feel better?"

He turned to her and looked at her, "thank you."

"Your welcome," she said leaning in towards Will with a slow kiss. He did not protest or pull away from her as a matter of fact he brought his hand up to caress her face. He closed his eyes as she left their kiss only to kiss his neck. He was enjoying her company and her touches felt so warm. Will's mind began to wander being lost in the moment. Suddenly a flash of an unfamiliar woman appeared in his head. He could picture this strange woman kissing him in this way. Confusion filled his head. He was with Calypso why was this other woman haunting him?

Calypso was finally getting what she wanted. Will was coming around and would soon be her lover. She was lost in his kiss when suddenly she felt it. It could not be. How could someone do that and more importantly why? She broke from Will's kiss and saw confusion filled his eyes. She believed that the confusion came from her pulling away while in reality Will was trying to figure out who the young woman was in his memory.

"Love, I must go for a short time," Calypso said standing up.

Will stood up as well, "where are you going? Should I not go with you?"

"No, I'll return for ye. Don't worry," she said as she kissed him once again. Once again, Will saw himself on a beach just like the one he was standing on now. He was embracing this other mystery woman. "Who is she," Will fought to try and remember.

Calypso stepped away from Will. She didn't want to leave him especially not now but someone was summoning Davy Jones from the depths and if she was right it was Will's wife trying to do the terrible deed. She had to stop her at all costs – "she's no idea of da trouble she brings us all," Calypso thought.

Will looked at Calypso's worried face, "Are you sure everything's ok?"

"It be if I stop it now."

"Stop what Calypso?"

"'ere is someone trying ta kill both of us. But don't worry lover, I'll never let any one or any 'ing ever separate us again."

Will nodded and knew there was nothing he could do but trust her. Then Calypso vanished into thin air. She was all powerful and he knew that she would protect him although he believed he didn't need any protection, after all he was the Captain of the fiercest ship in the entire world and no one could harm him unless they stabbed the heart. "The dead man's chest," he thought as he began to worry, "where is it?" Will began to try and remember where it was or who he had entrusted with it. "Calypso must have it for safe keeping," he thought trying to calm himself down, "I'll ask her about it when she returns."

Will's sat down watching the remaining sunset. He had never felt so alone or confused. He was happy with Calypso, wasn't he? Whoever this other woman was must either be in just his dreams or a lover not worth even remembering. Calypso wouldn't let anything happen to him or them for that matter. He just needed to trust her and there new found love.


	39. Chapter 39

Jack

Jack watched as Elizabeth stood out on the bow of the ship starting to read the incantation she had gotten from the old woman. He had tried to talk her out of doing it because if he had learned anything over the years it was that playing around with greater powers would usually come back to haunt you. It was going to be sunset soon and if he hadn't known what she was doing he might have been able to enjoy it. He stood at the helm with Cotton behind him. He tried to tell himself that Elizabeth knew what she was doing but he, yes he, Captain Jack Sparrow was afraid. He looked down at Anamaria standing below holding tiny William in his arms. He smiled thinking of how good of a mother she would make some day. He raised his eyes to look back at Elizabeth and quickly shut them. "No," he thought to himself, "I must be seeing things." He once again opened his eyes and caught another quick flash – a vision of Davy Jones.

Jack left the helm and ran down the stairs towards Elizabeth. He had to stop her – he had seen Jones coming back! "Lizzie! STOP! NOW!"

"Jack – I'm not even done and you and I know this won't work any way."

"Look love, I'm telling you to stop before you succeed in retrieving old Davy Jones."

"Jack, relax. I'm not going to retrieve him. I'm just trying to get Calypso's attention, remember?"

"Remember this love – if by chance ye do retrieve him on purpose or by accident. Ye know the first thing he'll do, don't ye?" Elizabeth shook her head slowly. "'is first order of business will be to stab your beloved heart. Just like Will stabbed his to dispatch 'im from this world."

"Jack, even if I brought him back and even if he was after Will's heart. There are only two people in the entire world who know where that chest is now – you and me."

Jack looked back to where he had seen Davy's image. It was now where to be seen. "Just please stop love. Stop now before ye do more harm."

Elizabeth could see the fear in Jack's eyes and hear it in his voice. She knew he was very serious about this. "Alright Jack, I'll stop. It wasn't completely done so even if it works, I don't think I was far enough to bring him back."

"I hope so but I started to see 'im."

"Jack? You saw Davy Jones?"

"Aye love – just for a second."

"Jack – have you been drinking rum?"

"Aye love, always. But I've never seen Jones because of rum before."

"I stopped for now. Do you still see him?"

Jack looked around, "nope. Just don't start that blasted incantation up again, savvy?"

"I'm going to say one more line Jack then stop even if Calypso doesn't show up but maybe you need to go below and get some rest."

"I really wish ye would not say any more."

Elizabeth continued the incantation totally unaware that her conversation with Jack was overhead from above. Davy Jones smiled down from the mast. "I now know who has all the information I need. And to think she thought the chest was safe with the two of them." Davy laughed silently as he began the next part of his plan. "I may not be back in my complete physically form but I'm back to get what I need."


	40. Chapter 40

Elizabeth

Elizabeth had barely started reading the next line in the incantation after her disagreement with Jack when Calypso made herself know. "'ow dare ye. Ye litt'l witch," Calypso said to Elizabeth. "Ye 'ave no idea of what ye do."

"Evidently I do because you are here now."

"Don't be so sure of yourself dear. Ye try to bring 'arm to ye beloved."

"Harm? He's missing and with you! How much more harm can he be in? God only knows what you've done with him."

"'ave ye thought 'bout what would 'appen if ye succeed and bring Jones back? Davy Jones will kill 'im – ye beloved Will – stab 'is heart just for revenge."

"I've been told that before," Elizabeth said looking at Jack. "Where is my husband? I was told you took him away from the Flying Dutchman."

"'e went willingly and 'e is 'appy wit me. Is dat why ye try and bring back Davy Jones because Will now loves me?"

"What?! He doesn't love you Calypso. I'm his wife and he's loyal to me."

"I love 'im and 'e does in fact love me too." Calypso showed Elizabeth a vision of Will and Calypso on the beach in each other's arms. Calypso watched Elizabeth's reaction and saw the horror in her eyes. Calypso just smiled and briefly closed her eyes imagining Will's kisses once again.

"You made that up. It's a lie," Elizabeth said tears coming to her eyes.

"No and ye heart says it is true. Ye lost your husband be careful before ye lose ye son as well." Elizabeth looked over to where Anamaria was holding her son and then looked back at Calypso. "Be very careful, ye may lose more dan ye think." Then Calypso disappeared.

Elizabeth got a sick feeling in her stomach. Calypso was now threatening her child. Should she risk her only son, Will's son to try and get her husband back? Had she already lost Will to Calypso? Tears streaked Elizabeth's face, she had wanted to confront Calypso but she did not think she would go as far as to threaten her son. She knew Calypso was not one to use idle threats so now she had put her beloved son, her tie to Will in danger as well. She needed to talk to Jack and Anamaria to see if they had a better plan. She started down the stairs only to see Jack yelling at Marty about something then a crew man came up to talk to Jack and Jack hit the man knocking him to the ground. She knew Jack was angry at her for even thinking about bring Davy Jones back but he must have drank too much trying to cope with it all and now was taking it out on his crew. She needed Jack to think of something to help both her and Will and she needed him to calm down. She would apologize to him first and tell him he was right, boy how she dreaded the thought of admitting Jack was right – again. Then they all sit down and come up with a better plan on how to get Will back.

Elizabeth approached Jack as he continued to yell at Marty even though Marty was walking away from him. "Jack," she said as Jack spun around to the sound of her voice, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier. You were right. My plan didn't work. I need your help."

"Of course I'm right and yet ye are surprised," Jack said with an evil grin on his face, "we'll go back and get the chest for safe keeping and then forget about Will Turner for now concentrate on protecting your son."

"Jack! We will not go back for the chest – it's safe where it is and I will not give up on Will. He's my husband."

"'e's also in love with the likes of 'er!"

Elizabeth could stand it no longer. The stream of tears became sobs. She ran over to Anamaria and took her son. At least she could find some comfort holding the one thing of Will's that was truly hers – his son and she was not able to let anyone or anything take that away from her.

_Author's note: some of these chapters have to be short (some will be really short) because the story is carried on by another character's point of view. When they are short, I try and write more than one chapter so stay with me and if you just jump to the last chapter – please check and make sure that you haven't accidentally skipped a chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews and don't forget to read A Christmas Wish (a joint story with PirateAngel1286) – we are finished with it now…hope you enjoyed that one as well…._

_A special thanks to PirateAngel1286-it's been a pleasure to do a joint story with her – her stories are AWEsome!_


	41. Chapter 41

Will

It was getting dark now and Will had been walking along the beach. Calypso had missed the final setting of the sun with him but it did give him time to think. It bothered him that there was another woman in his memory but he didn't know exactly who she was. He stood looking out to the sea when suddenly he felt someone touch his neck. He jumped and turned around only to see Calypso smiling at him. 

"You startled me."

"Aye, I can see dat," she said smiling, "ye be deep in thought. Any thing important."

"You missed the sunset," Will said changing the subject.

"Jes, but we 'ave many more of dos to share," she said pulling him in for a kiss. Will responded by putting his arms around her and deepening their kiss.

When they finally broke their kiss, Will looked into her eyes trying to find answers. "Where did you go?"

"Der is someone trying to kill ye, my love. So I must keep ye hidden."

"I think I'm capable of taking care of myself," he said getting inpatient.

"I know love but someone is trying to bbring back Davy Jones to defeat ye."

"That's impossible. I stabbed the heart after he stabbed me. He was lost to everyone including you that day."

"Perhaps not as lost as we 'ave thought."

Will now understood why Calypso was worried. Davy had betrayed her in the past and if he returned he would use Will to get back at her, not to mention the fact he would do anything to stop Will and Calypso's love. "Of course there was always the revenge factor," Will thought, "after all I did stab the heart. Guess that's enough reasons to be worried."

"I should get back to the Dutchman anyway love," Will said to Calypso. "I'd be safe there with you in charge of the seas and my crew around me not to mention the fact no one can harm me when I ferry souls to the other side."

"All in good time, my love. All in good time."

"I'm worried about my duty and it's distracting me from you. How can I concentrate on our relationship if I worry about my duty?"

Calypso couldn't believe her ears – his duty was distracting him? She smiled at the possibility of what could become of their relationship. Maybe he was falling in love with her – and sooner than she had ever imagined. Will watched Calypso as she was considering his request – he felt something for her but he needed time to figure out who this mystery woman was and he couldn't do that as long as he was being distracted by Calypso.

Calypso turned to Will, "Alright me love, ye can go back to yer ship but first ye must stay hidden until I check on some things."

"But love, staying here alone without you after how special this island is to us – must I stay here alone?"

"No of course not," she purred covering his neck with kisses. Will closed his eyes, lost again in the moment. "but ye must go where no one can find ye. Sorry but I won't be gone long. I drop ye off at another island and take care of dis problem."

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. Happy New Year! Remember some of the chapters coming up are short so bear with me._


	42. Chapter 42

Jack

Jack was losing control and he did not understand why. He was so angry that he couldn't stand it. He wanted to punish them all but knew he couldn't – well he couldn't do that just yet. Just as Jack looked out to see one of the newer crew members knocked an empty barrel over. "Ye are nothing but a problem. And ye shall see how I deal with problems. Gibbs!"

Gibbs came running over. He hadn't seen Jack this angry since – we'll he'd never seen it like this although he thought he was probably this mad when Elizabeth burned all the rum on that dreadful island. "Aye, Captain?"

"Take that thing that calls 'imself a sailor and whip 'im till 'e knows what it's like to be a sailor."

"Sir," Gibbs asked not sure of what he had just heard, "Whip him?"

"You 'eard me – would you like to join 'im Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs lowered his tone, "Jack – you've never whipped a man or treated one of ye crew with anything but respect. Why Jack – we don't even have a whip on board the Pearl. Ye vowed never to 'ave one after seeing what 'appened on that ship to Africa."

Anamaria was still on deck and she had seen Elizabeth go below crying after talking to Jack and now she overheard Jack's orders. "Jack Sparrow, what's wrong with you? Something is bothering you to the point you can't even think?"

"There's nothing wrong we me." Jack stopped for a moment gathering his thoughts, "Look – I'm just angry because Elizabeth endangered us all. What if she had brought Jones back from beyond?"

"She didn't now did she and even if she had then you would have dealt with it Jack. You're a good man – don't let your anger turn you into someone like Jones." Anamaria thought she had done some good and could see the anger leaving Jack's face.

"Your right love. Don't know why I let it get the best of ole Captain Jack." Jack looked at Gibbs, "just ignore my outburst and orders Mr. Gibbs – I apologize to ye all." Then Jack bowed in apology to them all as they all stared at him.

Mr. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief, "Aye, aye sir."

"See love – better now."

Anamaria smiled at Jack and gave him a small kiss on the lips to which Jack responded by pulling her in for a passionate kiss. When he released her, they both smiled at each other. "That's the Jack, I love," Anamaria coved her mouth with her hand. She had slipped and said she loved Jack as she looked at him all he did was smile. She couldn't really tell of his reaction to her statement so she quickly added, "I'm going down below to check on Elizabeth and the baby." Then she turned and left. As she walked down the stairs, she was trying to figure Jack out. He was angry one minute then loving the next but when she said the word love she could have sworn she saw the anger flash quickly in his eyes. "Maybe he doesn't feel anything for me," she thought to herself, "I guess time will tell."

Once Anamaria was below with Elizabeth, Jack took over the helm. Cotton backed quickly away not wanting to incur any of Jack's new found anger. "Happy Captain," Cotton's bird squawked as Cotton reached up to silence it. Jack shot the bird a dirty look but remained calm.

Jack then began turning the wheel and turning the Pearl around. Mr. Gibbs came up to the helm. "Orders Captain? Are we changing our heading?"

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs. We're heading back to La Florida with great haste."

"Captain?"

Jack saw the man was confused then remembered he had no knowledge of the chest, "we 'ave a friend in danger and I for one intend on helping 'im."

"Aye, Captain."

"Gibbs, I want this crew to work harder. We need to get there fast before it's too late." Gibbs looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. "You'll 'ave to trust me." Gibbs nodded his head. "'ave I ever given you reason not to trust me, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Well-"

"Rhetorical question – ye don't really answer it."

"Aye, sir." Then Gibbs went back to the main deck to give orders for more speed.

Jack stood looking at the Pearl and its crew. "Won't be long now," Jack thought to himself as an evil grin broke out on his face, "not long at all."


	43. Chapter 43

Elizabeth

Elizabeth woke to the sound of William crying and noticed the sunshine coming through the window. "Wait a minute," she thought to herself, "the sun should be on the other side of the ship." She quickly gathered William up and headed to the deck. Once on the deck, she could clearly tell that they had changed course and were now headed the opposite way. "Jack must have changed course to avoid a storm," she tried to reason with herself but she saw no clouds in the sky. In her mind, she tried to debate every possible cause Jack would have to cause him to change course but every time the answer was the same – they were headed back to where they had left the chest. Jack was going back to where they had secretly buried the chest, now she needed to know why.

William had been quieted by the movements but now his patience for breakfast had ended. The small child wanted to be fed and fed now. Elizabeth looked down at him, "Please just a minute so I can talk to Uncle Jack."

"Talk to Uncle Jack about what," Jack asked scaring Elizabeth. She jumped not expecting him.

"Jack you scared me."

"Sorry love. Just heard me name."

Elizabeth looked around and saw that there was no crew members close by, "Jack, you changed course."

"Aye."

"Your headed back to the island where we left it – the chest," she added in almost a whisper.

"Aye."

"But Jack why," she asked now raising her voice over the crying baby. Marty and Gibbs now looked over at the two.

Jack took her by the arm, "go down and feed young William and we'll talk about this later."

"Jack, we need to talk about this now."

William began to scream and no matter how much Elizabeth tried to calm him. "Seems ye son won't wait. Go feed 'im and we'll talk later."

Elizabeth knew she wasn't going to get any where with Jack right now and her son needed to eat, "alright Jack but as soon as he's done – we're talking."

"Of course love."

Elizabeth went below and saw Anamaria, she took one look at Elizabeth and knew something was wrong. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is something wrong with William?"

"No, he's just hungry. He'll be fine in a moment."

"Then-"

"It's Jack. He's changed course and doing something that well I told him we shouldn't do."

"Elizabeth. No offense but last time Jack told you not to do something because it was dangerous well you didn't listen to him either."

"But this is different Anamaria. You don't understand."

"Well have you talked to him?"

"I couldn't. William here was slightly impatient."

Anamaria smiled, "well here comes your opportune moment," she said as Jack approached them.

"Lizzie," Jack said smiling as he approached, "ye looked so upset earlier that I thought I'd come down and talk to ye sooner."

Elizabeth got an uneasy feeling but at least Jack had come to her and she appreciated the fact he was going to talk to her not hide from her. "I appreciate that Jack. Anamaria-"

"I'll just leave you two to talk," she said as she got up from where she was sitting. She smiled at Jack then leaned down and kissed his cheek. Jack smiled in return and Elizabeth lifted her eyebrow.

"What," Jack said looking at Elizabeth.

"Nothing Jack, nothing at all."

"Then wipe that blasted smile off ye face."

"Alright then Jack, why on earth are we headed back to the chest?"

"It's no longer safe love and we need to retrieve it." 

"No longer safe? Why?"

"Because there's someone after it and we need to retrieve it first."

"Jack – who's after it?"

"All in good time love, all in good time."


	44. Chapter 44

Will

Calypso didn't waste any time moving Will to another island. She took him to a chain of islands that were fairly close together. "'ere ye go love. Der be several islands 'ere close by. Ye can move freely and safely 'ere. I'll return in a short time." Calypso then pulled Will into a passionate kiss one in which he freely responded. "It'll only be for a short time."

"I know – I trust you Calypso." She smiled at his statement then disappeared.

Will began to walk around this new island paradise. He could see several islands and understood why she had brought him here. He could easily materialize from one island to another as he pleased. He missed having Calypso with him; he was getting accustomed to her company but something was still telling him that he needed to be aboard the Dutchman. He thought that maybe his father needed him or there were too many souls for his father to handle. He walked along the shore and stopped to pick up a shell. Suddenly he had a vision of his mystery woman. He could picture her holding up a similar shell smiling at him.

These visions were driving him crazy. Who was this stranger and how did he know her? Perhaps his father would know her if he described her to him. Yes, that was a plan – he would get help from his father. He knew Calypso wouldn't want him to leave and she had brought him here to protect him. But if she understood that he needed answers and he needed this woman out of his mind so he could dedicate himself completely to Calypso, well then she would be happy with his decision. Will wasn't sure why he needed to justify his actions but he knew he did not want to hide his plans from Calypso but she was gone and he needed answers, now.

Will concentrated hard on trying to materialize on the Dutchman. He knew that he was tied to the Dutchman and he should be able to locate it and will himself on board with no problem unless of course she had traveled to the other side with souls lost at sea. No matter how hard he tried, it was of no use. He was unable to find the Dutchman. "Must be ferrying souls to the other side," Will thought to himself. He looked out on the horizon and saw a ship. "Seems I'm not completely alone." He took another look at the ship and smiled, "black sails" and as he concentrated he could make out a familiar face on the deck looking toward the island on which he stood, "Ah, a familiar face, Captain Jack Sparrow. I think you just might be able to help me." Will made his decision – he would materialize on the Black Pearl and talk to Jack and hopefully together they would make sense of everything.


	45. Chapter 45

Jack

Jack stood on deck looking towards the island where they had hidden the chest then he glanced over at the island next to it. Was that a man on the shore looking at him? Jack reached for his spyglass and looked once again on the island where he had seen the lone figure. It must have been his imagination because the beach was now empty. Jack shook his head and turned to walk towards the longboat only to run into Will Turner.

"Hello Jack," Will said.

Jack jumped back and without saying one single word quickly drew his sword.

"Jack, it's me – Will Turner. You know me. Why would you draw your sword on me?"

Elizabeth carrying William and Anamaria had just came out deck and turned at the sound of voices.

"Anamaria, what's gotten into Jack?"

Before she could answer, Will turned again to Jack. His eyes grew large, "No, this can not be," he said to himself. Will could not believe his eyes. Will as the Captain of the Flying Dutchman could see the dead when the people of this world were blind to their presence. There inside of Jack was Davy Jones in possession of Jack's body.

Davy knew Will now recognized him even if he had been hiding in Jack's body. He needed to find the chest and he needed to slow Will down to allow him to do that. He began to swing his sword and began to challenge Will.

"Jack, stop! What are you doing? It's Will! Stop it!"

Will took a quick glance at the woman who had recognized him. It was her – the woman he had seen in his visions. "Who is she Jack? She's some what familiar to me but I can't remember her."

Elizabeth had began to run towards the two men then stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Will's statement. Had she heard him correctly? No it was impossible, how could Will forget his own wife?

Davy/Jack looked at Will then he looked at Elizabeth and let out a laugh. "I see you've spent time with Calypso."


	46. Chapter 46

Elizabeth

Elizabeth looked down at her son and quickly made her way to Anamaria, "Protect him Anamaria with your life," she said as she handed the baby to her. Anamaria nodded as she stepped back away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth wasted no time in drawing her sword and headed over to help Will. She did not understand what had happened to her husband but she did understand that Davy Jones was trying to cause him harm and it was all her fault. She approached Jack/Davy taking a stance between him and Will.

Anamaria now saw that this was probably going to end badly. She had to think of something quickly but for the moment all she could think to do was to remind them, "Elizabeth, Will. Please try not to harm him. Remember Jack's in there too."

Both Will and Elizabeth looked at her. Elizabeth did not want to harm Jack but she wasn't going to allow Davy Jones to do any more harm to her family. Will also did not want to harm Jack but he knew that it might very well come down to either Jack or himself. He needed help so he called out to the only person he could think of to help – Calypso.

Elizabeth couldn't believer her ears, "You called out for Calypso? Why Will why? Don't you remember anything about me? Did she make you forget your own wife? Think Will – please. Please try and remember me. I'm here to help you."

Will was very confused – this woman claimed to be his wife. He looked at her trying to remember anything then he noticed her sword. It flashed through his mind – a memory of him making it. He made it for someone special. Someone he cared about. He shook his head – perhaps this was all a trick by Davy Jones. Maybe he was toying with Will's memories.

Jack/Davy could see the confusion in Will's eyes and took the opportunity to use it as he lunged at Will striking him in the side. Elizabeth immediately started to retaliate but Jack/Davy blocked her strikes. Will gained his composure and went to join the fight. Jack/Davy again made a lunge this time at Elizabeth to which Will blocked the attack. Elizabeth saw the chance to get Jack/Davy but as he turned around Will blocked her attack. Elizabeth looked at Will, "Why on earth?"

"I don't know you. But I do know Jack and even though Jones is in there I can't have you killing Jack."

Elizabeth yelled in frustration but managed to land a light blow to Jack/Davy's left upper arm. He began to bleed but it didn't stop him from landing a small strike to Elizabeth's left wrist. She winced but before Davy could strike again Will defended Elizabeth.

After watching the three way fight continue on for a time, Anamaria handed the baby to Mr. Gibbs. She then watched the fight and waiting until the moment was right. Finally the chance she had waited for presented itself. Jack/Davy had his back towards her and she drew her pistol. She then used the butt of it to him Jack/Davy on the back of the head causing him to be knocked out cold. "Sorry love," she said to Jack/Davy as he fell at her feet.

Both Will and Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. Elizabeth told Marty and some of the others to securely tie Jack/Davy up so he couldn't do any more harm. Then Elizabeth turned to Will gently touching his side where Jack/Davy had wounded him. He pulled away but continued to she flashes of her in his mind. He saw her in a jail cell. He saw her as a captive of pirates. More and more flashes came, faster and faster. He was over whelmed by them all. He continued to back further and further away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth could see in Will's eyes that he was lost and confused. She wanted to hold him and she wanted him to hold her. She was trying to be strong but she could not control the tears that filled her eyes. The warm loving eyes of her husband seemed so cold now. "Calypso did this to you – Will. She took you away from the Dutchman to erase our life together."

Will had heard enough. Calypso had only treated him with love and was trying to protect him. He knew that Calypso loved him and wouldn't harm him. As he looked out to the sea, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off thinking it was that woman. "Will, my love. Ye called me?" He turned to find Calypso smiling at him.

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews….I'm glad I surprised you…don't forget to check and make sure you haven't skipped any chapters – for instance yesterday I posted two chapters not one…._

_I must say I was hoping that none of you had guessed that it was Davy making Jack act differently but then once you found out it all made sense…._

_Again…Thank you!_


	47. Chapter 47

Will

"Calypso," Will said softly looking at her, "Yes, of course I called you. I have so many questions. I am so confused."

"Why, my love? Do ye doubt me love?"

"No, of course not it's just – well," Will took a deep breath. How am I going to tell Calypso that I've been thinking about another woman? Someone I don't even think I know. "Her," he began pointing at Elizabeth, "Do I know her?"

Calypso looked over to Elizabeth and gave her an evil look. "Why da ye ask? What lies 'ave dey told ye?"

"They have said that you made me forget her and that she was my wife. Did you take some of my memories? Is it true what they say?"

Calypso looked out to sea and then to Will. "'re ye happy wit me?" Will nodded his head. "We can be together forever. No one can come 'tween us."

Elizabeth had heard enough. She was not going to stand by idly watching another woman take her husband from her forever. She walked over to where Will and Calypso were talking. "Sorry to interrupt, actually no I'm not sorry but Calypso let him choose without your magic."

"He has chosen. And it's not ye."

"Calypso release him from your spell and then let him choose."

Will watched both women as they argued trying to figure out who to believe. His eyes wondered over to where Jack was tied up and Calypso's eyes followed his. "Ye 'ave mutinied Captain Jack Sparrow again," Calypso asked.

"What? No," Elizabeth said after noticing what Calypso was looking at, "there is your true love possessing an innocent's body."

"I would 'ardly call Jack Sparrow 'n innocent anything," she said with a chuckle.

"When I foolishly tried to bring Davy Jones back to get you to come to me, well it seemed it worked – too well. Jones came back enough to take over Jack's body. He was trying to come up with a plan to kill Will."

Calypso started to walk slowly over to Jack/Davy as Will walked beside her. Anamaria ran over to Calypso, "Please Calypso, save Jack. Don't let Davy Jones harm him. Get him out of Jack's body so we can have the Jack we love back."

Calypso frowned as she too could see Jones inside of Jack's body just like Will had discovered. Now it was her turn to be confused. She hesitated to come any nearer to Jack/Davy and then turned away to walk to the railing of the Pearl. She stared out to sea – her mind flooded with past memories of how Davy and she once were so much in love.

"Calypso," Will said gently. She turned to him. He touched the side of her face and she closed her eyes, "Would you truly want me if my heart was truly to be with someone else? Even I know that Davy Jones loves you – even as hard as he tries not to. You are the only one that can truly tame his heart and make him a good man again, only you Calypso." Will looked into her eyes and saw that they were tearing up just a bit.

Calypso looked at Davy and then at Will. It was truly her choice now. She had the power to control all of their destinies. She could free Davy from Jack and try to start over or destroy him killing Jack Sparrow in the process. She could give Will his memories back and let him go back to the Dutchman and eventually his wife, she could take him far away from Elizabeth and have him for herself or she could let him die and neither of them would have him.

Will could see Calypso's inner turmoil. He had to reach her. He must know the truth and he had to help free Jack from Davy's grip. He started to try and talk to her some more, "Calypso," but she stopped him. She raised her hand and gently stroked his face as he had done to her earlier. He closed his eyes as he had done before but this time Will Turner collapsed on the deck of the Pearl leaving Calypso smiling at Elizabeth as she stood over Will's body.


	48. Chapter 48

Jack

Elizabeth ran over to where Will had collapsed as quickly as she could. She dropped to her knees and gently picked up his head and put it in her lap. It was then she heard the laughing. She looked over to where Jack/Davy was tied up. He was laughing at Will's demise. Elizabeth looked at him with cold eyes. "Did you expect Calypso to be kind," Jack cackled at her.

Elizabeth looked back to Calypso who had turned away from Will and Elizabeth and now stood looking in Jack/Davy's direction. Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Had she caused Will's death or at least had a hand in it," she thought to herself. The crew of the Pearl looked at Elizabeth and hung their heads. Tears began to fill her eyes and a single tear ran down her face and fell onto Will's face. She looked down and as she began to wipe the tear off of Will, Will's hand wiped it away before she could and he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times focusing on the woman who was now smiling at him. He started to try and sit up, "Easy Will. Please move slowly," Elizabeth warned him.

"I'm alright. Really." He then stood up and walked towards Calypso.

Calypso had begun to walk to where Jack/Day was tied up, "release him," she ordered looking at Marty. "You heard me release him now!"

Marty was unsure of what to do. He looked over to Will who was approaching them as well, "Go ahead. It's alright. Release him."

Marty then looked to Elizabeth, who shrugged her shoulders then nodded to go ahead. Marty untied Jack/Davy who sat there after his hands were released rubbing his wrists.

Calypso had reached Jack/Davy now and offered her hand as assistance for him to stand up. He took her hand and stood facing her. Anamaria was at a panic. She had to act fast. She told herself she must do something even if it cost her - her life. She raced as fast as she could towards Jack only to be grabbed by Will. "Let me go Will. I have to save him."

"No Anamaria. Wait, please trust her." Neither Anamaria nor Elizabeth could believe their ears when Will spoke but neither were in a position to challenge Calypso.

Calypso smiled back at Will as he held Anamaria, "Thank ye love." Will returned her smile. Elizabeth closed her eyes in disgust. Calypso then raised her hand to Jack/Davy's face and touched it sweetly.

"I've missed ye so much," Jack/Davy said lovingly to her.

"I missed ye too. I strayed from ye but I 'ave returned," Calypso purred to him.

Jack/Davy then leaned in and kissed Calypso. He put his hand up to her head bringing her in even closer. Anamaria was disgusted while she wanted to turn away somehow she couldn't bring herself to take her eyes off of them. Elizabeth looked at Anamaria to see how well she was handling the situation when she suddenly saw shock in Anamaria's eyes. She looked over at Jack/Davy and Calypso and now understood the shock. As Jack/Davy stood kissing Calypso, Jack's body fell back out of the kiss onto the deck, leaving Davy Jones standing there kissing Calypso in his human form.

Will released Anamaria and she immediately ran to Jack as soon as Will's grip loosened. She knelt down and stroked his face.

"What just 'appened," Jack asked looking up at Anamaria and rubbing his head where it had hit the deck.

"You're back. It's really you, isn't it," Anamaria asked with her joy over following into tears.

"I didn't know I left-" Jack started to say before Anamaria stopped him with a passionate kiss. Jack responded back by pulling Anamaria down to the deck with him. "If this be the response I get, when I don't even know if I left. Thereby not really leaving or in fact possibly leaving or not." Anamaria looked at him trying to figure out what he was trying to say. He could see the confusion in her eyes and smiled as he pulled her back down into another passionate kiss.

Will stood back smiling at the happy couple then looked to where Calypso and Davy were. Calypso smiled again at Will and Will nodded his head as both Calypso and Davy Jones disappeared into a mist.

_OK only six more chapters left….hope things are making sense now looking back…more to come…._


	49. Chapter 49

Elizabeth

After seeing Davy and Calypso disappear in a mist, she looked over to Will half expecting him to be gone as well. She smiled seeing that he in fact was here and was smiling back at her. "Are you alright Will?" It was a question with a double meaning because she wanted to know if physically he was alright and emotionally where he stood now that Calypso had gone.

Will picked up Elizabeth's hand in his, "I'm fine now that I'm with you."

"Your memories - you remember me now," Elizabeth asked her voice full of hope.

"Yes. Calypso gave me all of my memories back."

"Wait," Anamaria interrupted them, "how did you know that Calypso was going to help Jack. That was a huge risk you took having him untied."

"After she gave me my memories back, she would communicate with me in my head. She told me to trust her and that she would return Jack to us unharmed. When she released her spell that was over me, I realized that she loved Davy and truly wanted him." Will turned to Jack, "She does have a soft spot in her heart for you Jack."

Elizabeth turned and looked out to the open sea. While she was happy to have her husband back fully, she was having a hard time forgetting that he had fallen for Calypso. Will knew the turmoil going on inside of Elizabeth. He walked over and put his arm around her then gently turned her around so she was facing him. "Elizabeth, don't worry. I was never unfaithful to you. Even erasing my memories, our love was so powerful I kept envisioning you every where. I couldn't give my heart to her completely because down deep inside I still knew it belonged to you."

Elizabeth nodded as a few tears fell. She began to walk away from Will and Will's heart dropped thinking she was not going to forgive him. He decided not to push her and he turned around and looked out to the open sea as Elizabeth had just done. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard footsteps. He turned around to see Elizabeth coming towards him. "Will Turner, let me introduce you to your son William Turner the third."

Will couldn't believe his ears or his eyes. He had a son! Will and Elizabeth Turner were parents of a baby boy. Elizabeth couldn't stop looking at Will. He was grinning from ear to ear just like the proud father she knew he would be.

Elizabeth handed William over for his father to hold him. She watched as Will just smiled and stared at his son. The baby cooed and Elizabeth looked down at her son only to feel a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at Will and he repeated the kiss this time on her lips.

"I thought I had lost you Elizabeth. Actually Calypso told me that I had lost you both."

"They were lies Will. We're both fine."

"But I could sense that you were close to death. I thought that you were dying in the ocean at one time. I felt the tug to pick up your soul. That's why I believed her lies."

"I was near death. I would have died if it hadn't been for Jack."

"Jack?"

"Well, he gave me some water from the fountain of youth to save me or else I would have died."

"Then I'm forever grateful."

"But don't you see Will. Now we both will stay young. I'm not going to change Will. We're both to remain the same now. I'll be as young as you the next time I see you. Although it looks like you might have a little extra time right now."

"And because of the fountain of youth, we'll have lots of extra time over the years," Will said grinning at her.


	50. Chapter 50

Will

Will looked at Elizabeth, he had never seen her so happy. This is how he pictured her face on what was supposed to be their wedding day. The wedding day that never happened at least as they had planned. He didn't want to ruin her hope but he knew the reality of the situation. He still had a duty that he must perform and there was no getting around it. He handed his son gently to Mr. Gibbs and put his hand in Elizabeth's leading her to the side of the ship so he could speak to her alone.

"Elizabeth, this changes nothing. This only provided us a chance to see one another. I still have my duties to fulfill and I must return to the Dutchman."

Elizabeth lowered her head, "I know. How well I know."

"Elizabeth, I love you more and more if that is even possible. Being away from you is almost unbearable but I just focus on the fact we will be united in another nine years. Now I can focus on a son as well."

"Will, I-" Elizabeth stopped feeling as though someone was eavesdropping on them. Will obviously felt the same for they both suddenly turned around expecting to find Jack there but instead they found themselves looking at Calypso.

Will not knowing exactly what to expect stood in front of Elizabeth as to protect her should Calypso try to harm her.

"'ello love," she cooed walking towards Will. This time Elizabeth stepped in front of Will just in case Calypso thought about taking Will away with her. Calypso laughed at both of them trying to protect one another. "Relax," she said brushing her hand against Will's face, "ye brought back me true love. I am wit Davy Jones – I need no other."

Both Will and Elizabeth let out the breath that they did not even know they were holding, "Then what do you want," Will asked her.

"I am not sorry for what I done," she said looking directly at Elizabeth, "but I can be merciful when me want to be."

"Yes, Calypso I'm sure-" Elizabeth started to say one again being interrupted by Calypso. She drew in a deep breath trying not to be upset.

"Will Turner, ye must finish ye duty as Captain of the Flying Dutchman for the remainder of the ten years."

"That's merciful," Jack threw in questioning her as he walked up after overhearing the conversation. Calypso threw him a mean look. "Alright love, just asking. No harm done," Jack added trying to avoid her wrath.

"As I was saying, after da ten years ye be free to be wit ye family." Elizabeth and Will joined hands. "Ye must remain faithful ta one another for da entire time." Will and Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "Will, I need ta speak ta ye alone."

A worried look crossed Elizabeth's face, "Don't worry. I won't be long," Will said trying to make her more at ease.

Calypso and Will walked alone along the deck. The crew had scattered out of fear and respect for Calypso. "Ye 'ave tonight."

"What," Will asked.

"Ye 'ave tonight, until dawn to be wit ye wife then ye join ye crew board the Flying Dutchman. Understand?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you," Will leaned over and kissed Calypso on the cheek.

Elizabeth looked at the two and started to take a few steps towards them when Jack gently tugged her back. "Give 'em a minute. I don't think it's what ye think love." Elizabeth silently agreed and waited.

"Thank you again Calypso," Will said. Elizabeth was watching them carefully and Will looked over to her when he did Calypso disappeared.

"Will?"

"It's alright Elizabeth. I can stay until dawn." Elizabeth ran into Will's awaiting arms.

"She only came to tell you we had tonight?"

Will nodded his head, "and we need to make the best of it."

"Best that a whelp of a eunuch could do," Jack added.

"Jack," both Elizabeth and Will replied.

Anamaria walked up and hit Jack lightly on the back of the head. "Ouch! Remember injured man here. Show kindness and love."

_Thanks to all my reviewers…they are truly inspirational…four more chapters….if you've never reviewed a story before – please do….I do answer everyone of my reviews…good, bad or questions about something in the story. _


	51. Chapter 51

Jack

Jack watched as Elizabeth and Will took a stroll around the deck. He knew they had quite a bit of catching up to do and Elizabeth would need a little time to forgive Will for being with Calypso even though it wasn't the whelp's fault. Jack smiled to himself while standing at the helm, all seemed right with the world right now except that. "No, it can not be," Jack thought. "Anamaria. Darlin' would ye do Captain Jack a favor and come 'ere love. NOW!"

Anamaria looked up at him like he was possessed once again by Davy Jones, "you're yourself aren't ya Jack," she asked trying to figure out what was a matter.

"Why of course I'm myself," he started as she climbed the stairs towards him, "because if I weren't me then I'd be someone else and someone else isn't me but I suppose it could be if in fact there were actually me in their body but then it's not necessarily me and me is me."

"Yep, only you could say that and make sense Jack."

"And ye doubted me. Now tell me love what do ye see," Jack asked handing her the spyglass.

"It's me old ship Jack!"

"Yup, that's what I thought, was afraid of, wish it wasn't."

Anamaria looked a little closer, "It's Barbossa."

"Oh what wonderful news," Jack said in his most sarcastic tone.

"Well, he hasn't readied the cannons and doesn't look like the men are preparing to arm themselves. Maybe he wants to talk."

"Yes Anamaria, I'm sure Barbossa would just love to talk. Maybe over tea?"

Mr. Gibbs having seen the ship approached them, "orders Captain."

"Prepare to be boarded. Tell the men to be ready to arm themselves just in case."

"Aye, aye Captain."

It was sooner than Jack had wished but Barbossa's ship had now caught up to the Pearl. "'ello Jack. How ye treating me ship."

"Yer standing on ye ship. My Pearl is just fine. Why ye'd come back to try and take her?"

"No Jack. I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk. Permission to come aboard?"

Jack looked at Barbossa with surprise, "really? Then permission granted."

"Yes Jack, me ship's not the Pearl but she'll do for now although I'm guessing that Anamaria may want 'er ship back," he said smiling at Anamaria while she just looked disgusted at him. "You'll lose 'da Pearl sooner or later Jack. Ye always do."

"So why were ye looking for us then if ye not after the Pearl?"

"I want the map for the Fountain of Youth Jack."

"The Fountain of Youth is a fake Barbossa. It's a wild goose chase trust me."

"And why should I believe ye Jack? Maybe ye just followed the map wrong. I'll be taking the map."

"If I agree, and I'm not saying that I am in fact agreeing or at least not yet. But IF I was to give ye said map. Would be agree not to go after the Pearl ever again?"

"Ye can keep me ship Barbossa. I'm no longer looking to be me own Captain," Anamaria spoke up surprising both men.

"Really," Jack asked.

Anamaria laced her fingers through Jack's fingers, "really Jack."

"Oh brother! Is the Pearl now cursed with love," Barbossa asked looking at Jack and Anamaria and then over to The Turners.

"I agree to leave the Pearl alone IF the map is real. As long as the map is real then ye have no worries."

"Of course it's real, if not then why would I still 'ave it." Jack handed a map over to Barbossa who looked it over. He seemed satisfied and started back towards his ship. Jack turned away from Barbossa and winked at Anamaria. Her eyes grew big as she caught a glimpse of the map.

_Author's note: just to help jog your memory way back in the early chapters Jack made a false map to have just in case to give to Barbossa….only he and Anamaria knew about it….she recognized it when he gave it to Barbossa in this chapter…_


	52. Chapter 52

Elizabeth

Elizabeth was very grateful for the long talk with Will, it had put her thoughts at ease. She knew through and through that Will had been faithful and that his heart in fact only belonged to her. They had finished their serious talks and had spent the last couple of hours playing with their son. Will's eyes beamed with happiness over just being able to hold his son. Elizabeth was content to watch them but it brought a sadness to her heart as well because after tonight he would not see his son again until he was a half grown boy. Will would miss his first tooth, his first steps, his first time ever holding a sword, wooden of course. While it would be hard for her, she knew it would be pure torture for Will. She had her son as a constant reminder of their love and William would be there to keep her company. What did Will have? Ah yes, Elizabeth thought at least he has his father. She tried to tell herself that at least that should help Will but she knew it wouldn't even be close.

Will looked up and saw Elizabeth's face. It was filled with sadness and she was lost in thought. "Elizabeth? Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yes, of course." She looked over and smiled slightly, "really Will I'm alright. Now we only have tonight Mr. Turner, I suggest we make the best of it."

Will saw the mischievous grin and returned it, "why of course Mrs. Turner. But what exactly should we do?"

Elizabeth smiled and picked up William, "I'll be right back." She walked over to where Anamaria and Jack were talking. She thought that it had something to do with Barbossa's abbreviated visit. "Anamaria?"

"Yes Elizabeth. I'm sorry; I didn't hear you walk up."

"It's alright. You both seemed deep in thought. Could I ask you for a favor? It's a rather large one I'm afraid."

"Run Anamaria. If she be warning ye, it can't be good," Jack replied.

"Shut it Jack. Now go ahead Elizabeth."

"Seems Calypso has given fit to see that Will can stay until dawn and well-"

Jack knew where this was heading and decided to have a little fun with it, "ah, and ye want us to throw a party for 'im? Rum and dancing. We'll all be together until the sun starts to rise."

"Well uh Jack, that's very kind and all but-"

"Think nothing of it my dear. Ole Captain Jack here will be happy to share the rum for dis special occasion." Jack could hardly contain his laughter watching Elizabeth's expression grow more and more flustered. "Mr. Gibbs-"

"Jack wait. Uh no that's not what I had in mind."

"Really?"

"No Jack, I was sort of hoping that Anamaria could watch William for the night so Will and I could have some private time. Understand?"

"No rum? No dancing? Just the eunuch and ye? Sure that's what ye want?"

Anamaria slapped Jack's shoulder and started laughing, "Stop it Jack."

"Still injured love."

"Do you want to be injured even more," Anamaria threatened. "Yes Elizabeth, I'd be happy to watch him for you. He'll be perfectly happy in my cabin. Jack I'm sure was about to offer you and Will his cabin."

"What?! I was? I mean of course I was because I'll be staying in Anamaria's cabin."

Anamaria now looked over at him, "yes he will. He'll be on diaper duty tonight."

Jack hung his head, "not exactly what I had in mind."

Elizabeth turned and walked to Will. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. She led him to Jack's cabin.

"Jack's cabin?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded and Will returned the smile. He opened the door and picked her up and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down and then walked back to the door. She looked at him wondering what he was doing then smiled when she heard the lock click. He walked back over to her and sat next to her. She touched his Will as if to capture every feature with her hands, she then moved her hands down his back and slowly began to pull up his shirt. She loved the way his muscles felt on his chest, "I've missed you Mr. Turner."

Will smiled back at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. It lasted to the point that they were both breathless, "I've missed you too." Will got up and walked over to the table where there were several candles lit. He blew all of them out leaving only two lit in the cabin. "Now where were we Mrs. Turner?"

"Right about here," Elizabeth said as she started giggling.

_Sorry I didn't get up update it last night….my son had his last home soccer game…another shutout….and yes he's a goalie…_

_Thank all of you who have reviewed…it really means a lot to me….maybe my husband will even read it now that I'm over 200 reviews….maybe….maybe he needs encouragement….anyway…only 2 more chapters_


	53. Chapter 53

Will

Will started to put his boots on. He let out a chuckle as Elizabeth once again repeated the "missing boot" scene that she had done on the beach at the end of their honeymoon. "I'm more than happy to oblige you, my dear wife and replay several of our honeymoon memories but alas my duty calls. It's almost dawn and I still need to say my goodbyes to my son."

Elizabeth was doing everything in her powers not to breakdown at the very thought of seeing Will say good-bye to his son for 9 years. How hard this must be for Will, she thought to herself. She had to be strong for Will and now for William. She was trying to convince herself that she would be strong and not cry for Will when his words interrupted her thoughts.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth? Did you hear me?"

"What? Uh – no, sorry I was lost in thought. What did you say?"

"Elizabeth, I want you to stay with Jack and Anamaria. You will be safe with them."

"Will, I can-"

"I know – you can take care of yourself. And I have no doubt but now you also have William and that makes it harder for you to defend yourself. Laird is probably still out there somewhere waiting. You and William will be in danger and if he can get to William, he'd take great pleasure in killing you. Please listen to me. Stay with them – besides Anamaria can help you with William. She's been wonderful with him."

Elizabeth knew in her heart that Will was right. She could argue but she knew that Will needed some kind of peace that she would be protected. She nodded her head, "alright Will. I'll do as you ask."

"Thank you," Will said barely above a whisper. He then leaned down into a passionate kiss with his wife. "I'm really going to miss that. It will seem like an eternity to be apart from you but after my duty is over – I will be a proper husband to you and a proper father to our son."

"I know you will. You already are - only distance keeps you from being the perfect husband. I will be eagerly awaiting your return. Oh and Jack gave us a surprise."

"Jack, gave us a surprise? What in the world would Jack give to us?"

"A bottle of water from the fountain of youth. Something for you once you return. We'll always be together."

"I'll have to thank him once I return and use it."

There was an awkward silence between them neither of them wanting to speak. Elizabeth traced every feature on Will's face with her hand, trying to memorize every detail of him. She then buried her head into his chest. She took in a deep breath and enjoyed the scent of her husband. Everything suddenly became precious and she wanted to trap every detail she could in her mind.

It was now Will's turn. He lifted her chin up gently and leaned down for another kiss. He didn't close his eyes at first capturing the look on her face – the love it showed. He then closed his eyes hoping the moment would never end. Oh how he longed just to pull her back into their bed and watch her sleep until they awoke on their own. Their bodies intertwined sleeping next to one another day after day. But Will knew they were no normal couple and he longed for the day where they would never be separated.

The young couple's thoughts were interrupted by sounds coming from outside their cabin. They could hear voices although they did not know exactly what was said. "I think it's Jack and Anamaria," Will finally said.

"Yes, I think you're right."

"It sounds as though William is awake as well."

"I guess it's time," Elizabeth said her voice cracking slightly.

"Yes," Will whispered and then kissed her forehead. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. Opening it up he saw Jack and Anamaria, who was holding William. She handed William over to Will and Will looked up to see that the entire path to the deck was lined with the crew.

"They all wanted ta see ye off," Jack said.

Will started toward the deck carrying William with Elizabeth right behind. Jack and Anamaria followed suit as did the rest of the crew after they had said their goodbyes and all given Will a pat on the back. When Will reached the deck, Calypso stood there waiting.

Will looked down and smiled at William. The baby cooed in return and Will kissed his son, "take care of your Mama, William. I love you both so much." Will then handed the baby back to Anamaria. "Jack take care of Elizabeth and William, guard them better than you would the Pearl."

"Aye, I'll watch out for them." Jack had thought of so many things to say to Will but when it came to actually saying them it was just too hard, "it will go by fast. Ye be together 'fore you know it."

Will nodded knowing that Jack himself was trying to say so much more. He was taking everything in as his heart was crying out not to leave Elizabeth.

"Will-" Elizabeth couldn't take it any longer. The tears finally came – this was it. The last time she would see her beloved husband for 9 years.

Will rushed over and put his arms around her and held her tightly, "shhh, it's alright. I know. I understand. Just remember I love you – forever Elizabeth Turner."

"Tis time Will Turner. Dawn approaches," Calypso said.

Will nodded. He looked down at Elizabeth once more and wiped her tears away. He smiled at her and she returned the smile. "I love you," he whispered in her ear and then kissed her passionately once more. He then released her and walked towards Calypso.

"I love you too," Elizabeth said as Will neared Calypso.

Jack looked around – no one had a dry eye not even himself. They all hung their heads and Jack wished somehow that Calypso would just let Will free of his duty now but he knew that wasn't the case.

Will stood by Calypso never taking his eyes off Elizabeth. Anamaria handed William to her and Will smiled at the sight of his wife and son. "Take care of them – all of you"- he said to the entire crew of the Pearl. "I love you both." And with that Will and Calypso disappeared. Behind where they had stood, the sun now broke the horizon – dawn was finally here.

_Only one more chapter to go….saying goodbye is never easy whether it is Will and Elizabeth or an author finishing up a story…I truly hope you have enjoyed this one….I know I have one more chapter but I still want to Thank each and everyone of you who reviewed….I hope that through my story you can see how I improved with your ideas and yes I tried to listen to all of the constructive criticism….I hope that my writing has improved over the course of this story and especially since my first story, Options._

_Thanks again!_


	54. Chapter 54

Will/Elizabeth/Jack

Elizabeth and William had stayed with Jack and Anamaria for nearly all of the nine years. Jack and Anamaria had never married but it was obvious to those around them that they both loved one another. Anamaria would have settled down but she knew it was just Jack's way to be free and a wife and child at this point was asking too much. Elizabeth for her part had tried to remind Jack that he should leave a heir and to do that he needed to settle down but her words fell on deaf ears and Anamaria told her, "don't worry when the time is right, he'll settle down."

It had been very hard for Elizabeth but she decided that about 6 months before Will was due to come home that she needed to settle down with William on land. She would await Will's arrival and she wanted to show him that his true home was there waiting for him. When the day finally arrived for Elizabeth and William to part ways with Jack and Anamaria, Jack tussled the young boy's hair, "Now don't forget ole Uncle Jack."

"I wouldn't. We'll see you soon won't we?" William had a worried look on his face.

"Of course ye will. Sooner than ye think. But somethin' tells me just missin' me isn't all that's bothering ye."

William motioned for Jack to come closer. Jack knelt down to the boy's level, "I'm afraid Uncle Jack."

"'fraid. 'fraid of what?"

William's voice was now very timid, "I'm afraid of my father."

Jack laughed, "me boy your father is nothin' for ye to fear."

"No Uncle Jack not like that. I'm afraid I'm not going to live up to his rep - repu"

"Reputation?!"

"Yes. He's been at sea and I don't really know him. He's the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Dear William. I know ye father well and his father for that matter. Trust me in this – your father loves ye and will be very proud of ye."

William smiled, "Really?"

"Really!"

William threw his arms around Jack and gave him a big hug. Jack closed his eyes in the moment, caught up in all the emotions he had pushed down deep inside. He'd gotten used to having the whelp junior around and he knew Anamaria would be missing Elizabeth immensely. Jack finally released the boy and looked up to see the entire crew staring. Elizabeth and Anamaria both had tears in their eyes.

"What are ye scallywags looking at – get back to work!" The crew jumped back and started working on the closest thing they could find.

Elizabeth walked over to Jack and William held his mother's hand, "Thank you Jack."

"T'was nothin'"

"No Jack, I mean it – thanks for _everything_ for _all_ these years."

"You're welcome love."

"I'm afraid it's time Jack."

"I know. Look – I was thinking. I think we'll be back this way in say three or four weeks after Will returns. How 'bout we come back and visit for a week or so and then maybe pick the whelp junior for a short journey. He can be a cabin boy or the Captain's special helper."

"Can I mum? Can I," William asked with a huge smile on his face.

"We'll see what your father says but I'm sure it'll be fine. You'll have some catch up time before you leave with Uncle Jack."

"Thank you again Jack," Elizabeth said once again.

"Just thought you and your whelp of husband would appreciate a little alone time."

"Anamaria, keep him out trouble – at least try."

Anamaria nodded, "I'm going to miss you so much," she threw her arms around Elizabeth and hugged her tightly with tears rolling down her face then she turned and gave William a kiss on the cheek.

"I know. You're like a sister I never had," Elizabeth said.

"Jack, take care of her."

"Don't worry love. I will." Anamaria walked over and put her arm around Jack and Jack in returned pulled her close to him.

It was a hard good-bye for both Elizabeth and Jack but necessary. She would soon be reunited with her husband and William would finally get to know his father.

It had taken her every bit of the 6 months to get her tiny home like she wanted. William had helped her immensely. The young man wanted to prove to his father that he was a man and he had taken care of his mother. William was a hard worker just like his father, or so his mother would tell him. Waiting seemed like the hardest part to William. He longed to see his father but he knew it had been harder on his mother. She was so excited now for she knew they were to be reunited soon.

Will had literally been counting the days. The last month had gone by so slow that he was sure Calypso had been changing time just so he couldn't be free. He knew of course that Calypso had not done anything but it was that old enemy time. It was finally the day when he was to return. The crew was just as excited as he was. Bootstrap was smiling from ear to ear every time he looked at his son. Even James was happy for Will; it seems when ever Will came near to James he would slap him on the back and say, "It's almost time." Will steered the Dutchman in the direction that he knew Elizabeth would be waiting. He looked around half expecting Calypso to appear and as if on cue in fact she did appear.

"'ello dear Will," she cooed to him as she normally did.

"Calypso, I take it you are happy and well."

"Jes, my love."

"So what exactly brings you here?"

"Today is da day. Ye 'ave done ye duty for ten full years. Ye be now released from ye duty as Captain of da Flying Dutchman."

Will smiled finally hearing the sound of his freedom but then he looked at his crew and suddenly the though occurred to him – who would be Captain? After all Davy Jones was back reunited with Calypso – surely she would not make him Captain once again. Will looked at her with a sorrowful and worried looked.

"What bothers ye?"

"Calypso, who will take my place as Captain?"

"Let us see who indeed Captain Turner." They walked over to Bootstrap. "Bootstrap Bill Turner are ye ready to move on ta da next realm or should ye remain 'ere on the Dutchman?"

"Now that Will, Elizabeth and little William are safe. I'm ready to move on to see me beloved wife."

"Very well." Calypso moved on and Will followed her after speaking briefly with his father.

Norrington saw them walking and had overheard Calypso's conversation with Bootstrap, "if your looking for a Captain and need a volunteer then look no further."

"You James? I would have thought you were ready to move on," Will said in surprise.

"I still would like to sail on if that is possible. You've showed me how important and rewarding this job can be Will. I really don't have anyone on the other side waiting for me either."

"Very well James Norrington when Will reunites with Elizabeth you will take over as the Captain of the Dutchman."

James nodded and bowed as a courtesy.

"Well dear Will, tis time," Calypso said as the crew all looked at Will. The ship suddenly disappeared and then reappeared with a flash of green near where Will had left Elizabeth on the beach some ten years ago.

As they began the final leg of their journey, Will couldn't stand it any longer. He climbed the mast in anticipation of seeing his beloved family. He looked to the beach, the same beach where the last time he had left crossed swords in the sand, the same beach where his son was conceived after consummating their marriage. He felt the wind against his face – it reminded him of the breeze from the ocean blowing Elizabeth's hair as he kissed her on this very beach. So many memories flooded his mind. From the mast he could see it all and suddenly his chest dropped. The smile disappeared from his face. The beach, _their_ beach, was empty. There was no Elizabeth waiting by the water. No son playing in the waves. Panic started to fill his body then his eyes drifted up away from the beach to the cliff high above. There – she was there! She was standing there with her arms around her son – _their_ son. She hadn't changed a bit but William was now a young man. Will's heart raced. "Wait," he thought to himself, "my heart! My heart is racing in _my_ chest." He smiled to himself and then once again looked up to where his family was waiting for him. "It won't be long and we'll be together forever."

_Well…I hope you liked it….I have had several requests to continue this so I'm not ruling it out…BUT my next project will be a Valentine's Day story with PirateAngel1286…we'll post it under her name and I'll add a chapter here so you know when we begin it….we did a Christmas story together but this one will be somewhat different…it won't be all happy happy….yes it's an angst…._

_Now as to this story, please review….and if you have ideas on a continuation of this story….I'm not making any promises but I will consider it…._


	55. My Next Story

My next fanfiction is a joint venture with PirateAngel1286. It is a continuation of our Christmas story – A Christmas Wish ( )…

So check it out - Vendetta ( it's a Valentine's Day story.

Here's the information:

Category: Pirates of the Caribbean  
Title: Vendetta  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Rating: Fiction Rated: T  
Summary: coauthored by willabeth0906 Will wanted to somehow surprise  
Elizabeth with a gift on Valentine's Day. Unfortunately Elizabeth and Jack  
discover that vengeance against Will has put him in great danger. Can they  
save him when he doesn't realize he needs it?

URL:  – hope to hear from you! Even though reviews don't go directly to me – I will check them out.


	56. Chapter 56

Author's note:

I haven't stopped writing but my latest story is being co-authored by PirateAngel1286 (and it's posted under her name). Please check it out – it follows our other two stories – A Christmas Story and Vendetta (please read them first if you haven't already).

Any way – here's the information:

Sacrifices by PirateAngel1286

Exactly how far would you be willing to sacrifice for love? Life hangs in the balance, choices must be made and consequences can be severe. Join Will, Elizabeth, Jack and Ana when they make their sacrifices. Co-author Willabeth0906-sequel to Vendetta.

The link is .net/s/4619962/1/Sacrifices

Thanks and enjoy!

PS – I'm still thinking about a sequel to this story (The First Ten Years). I've got a few ideas but I haven't quite worked them all out – got an idea that you think would be perfect – pass it on – I may or may not use it but it could inspire me – you never know.

Thanks,

Willabeth0906


End file.
